The Curse of the Lions 3: The Goddess Games
by jimxariel4everfan19
Summary: Ariel becomes the prisoner of Eris and the goddess is hosting the Goddess Tournament. The prize is Ariel herself. Everyone in the tournament has their reason. Pasts and Secrets will be unlocked. A secret organization. Will Jim and Ariel ever get married?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone here is a new chapter of my favorite couple. I have seen the movie Tangled and the healing incantation inspire me. Happy New Year everyone! ****I take request songs, so please feel free to ask.**** Enjoy.**

Chapter 1

Ariel found herself in a palace that was covered in polished marble and the finer things had colors of sea, land, and sky. Ariel asked as her voice echoed through the halls, "Hello? Is anyone here?" Ariel heard an angelic voice and the voice sang through the halls.

_~Flower, gleam and glow~_

The redhead knew that voice somewhere before and started to look for the person who was singing that song.

_~Let your power shine~_

Ariel was running through the empty halls and couldn't find the person who was singing, but she would find that person no matter what.

_~Make the clock reverse~_

Ariel then found a door and the door crack had a golden light coming out of it.

_~Bring back what once was mine~_

Ariel slowly walked towards the door slowly and thought, 'It can't be…'

_~Heal what has been hurt~_

Ariel slowly reached for the doorknob and slowly opened the door.

_~Change the Fate's design~_

Ariel saw a city that was the most civilized city she had ever saw. Ariel asked herself, "Can this be…?"

_~Save what has been lost~_

Ariel turned around to find a woman who had red hair with a crown that had sapphires, emeralds, and pearls.

_~Bring back what once was mine~_

Ariel walked up to the woman and saw that she was holding a baby. Ariel looked at the baby and saw that baby was her.

_~What once was mine~_

Ariel looked up and saw the woman was her mother. Ariel smiled and looked far ahead over this city. Ariel smile faded as Maleficent's dragon form was in front of her. The dragon roared and dived for the redhead.

Ariel screamed out of fear and woke up. Ariel looked around and found herself in her bedroom. Ariel said to herself, "It was just a dream." Her father walked into the room and asked worried, "Ariel, are you alright?" Ariel smiled and said, "I'm fine Daddy. It was just a bad dream." Triton looked at her and knew something what was on her mind. Triton asked, "Are you sure?" Ariel lightly laughed and said, "Yes, Daddy. It's probably graduation jitters." Triton smiled and said, "Okay, goodnight honey."

Triton kissed his daughter's forehead and left the room. Ariel knew what she had to do and shook Mushu to get up. Ariel whispered, "Mushu, wake up." The red dragon moaned and said, "Five more minutes." Ariel whispered as she got dressed, "I need you to cover for me, while I'm over at Jim's place." Mushu mumbled into the pillow, "Okay, whatever." Ariel finished putting her clothes on. She wore a white skirt with a light blue tank top and wore white tennis shoes. Ariel opened the glass doors and went out on the balcony. She grabbed some sheets and made them into a rope. The redhead tied the rope on the balcony and began to go down the rope.

Ariel looked to find her father fast asleep in his bed and continued to go down the rope. Ariel reached towards the ground and landed on her feet. The redhead ran quietly towards the gate and opened them quietly so the gate wouldn't make any noise. Ariel then headed towards the BenBow Inn where her lion was sleeping. The redhead reached the Inn and knocked on the door. Flynn's gang was staying at the Inn and Booster heard the knock. The red alien went downstairs and opened the door to find the redhead. Booster asked, "Ariel? What are you doing here?" Ariel asked, "Is Jim up?" Booster rubbed his eye and said, "No, I'll get everyone up."

Ariel sat down and Booster went to wake up everyone up. Jim came down the stairs and saw his angel. Jim went to her side and said with a smile, "Hey." Ariel smiled at Jim and rested her head on his shoulder and said, "Hey." Flynn came down the stairs and asked grumpy, "Would someone explain why we are up one a.m. in the morning?" Ariel explained as everyone came down stairs, "I had a dream about Atlantica, my mother, and this song." Sinbad asked with concern as Flynn went upstairs to go back to sleep, "What was the song's name?" Ariel said with a frown, "I don't know but I know the words to the song." Sarah said with a smile, "Let's hear the song." Ariel took a deep breath and begins to sing.

_~Flower, gleam and glow~_

Flynn stopped going up the stairs and heard that song before.

_~Let your power shine~_

Ariel's wings were growing from her back and started to glow.

_~Make the clock reverse~_

Jim was startled by her wings and watched them in amazement as they continued to grow and glow.

_~Bring back what once was mine~_

Sinbad eyes widened and knew he had heard that song before.

_~Heal what has been hurt~_

Sliver knew that song as well as he sighed with worry.

_~Change the Fate's design~_

Flynn came down the stairs and wandered how she knew the song.

_~Save what has been lost~_

Jim saw her whole body glowing and saw the spirits circling around her.

_~Bring back what once was mine~_

Ariel knew this song somehow but it seemed like a far off memory that she had lost.

_~What once was mine~_

Ariel stopped singing and her wings disappeared into thin air as her body stopped glowing. Flynn asked, "How do you know that song?" Ariel asked confused, "What?" Flynn asked annoyed as he walked up towards the redhead, "How do you know that song?" Sinbad said as he protects his son and Ariel, "Flynn, calm down." Flynn said angrily, "I want to know how she knows about that song." Silver's robotic hand turned into his old grappler and grabbed Rider's wrists to make sure he wouldn't hurt anyone. Flynn yelled, "Let go of me, you old cyborg." Silver warned, "If you start a fight in our home, you and your little gang will be sleeping in the streets."

Flynn calmed down and said, "Sorry, I don't what came over me." Ariel asked curiously, "Did Rapunzel sing that song?" Flynn looked up at the redhead and sighed. Flynn said with a slight smile, "Yeah, she did. She would sing it every night until we both fall asleep." Sinbad said with a smile, "Not only did Rapunzel sing that song but your mother as well." Ariel's eyes widened and asked, "You knew my mother?" Sinbad chuckled and said with a smile, "Your mother took my father and me into her home. I was fifteen when she took us in. My father was the cook of the castle and I was just the dish washer." Ariel said with a smile, "I'm sure my mother would've been happy to see you again." Jim smiled at his angel and said, "I'm sure she would."

Ariel realized and said, "Oh, I have to go." Jim frowned and asked, "Why?" Ariel explained with a small smile as she headed out the door, "I snuck out so I could see you." Ariel left and Jim smiled happily. Sinbad ruffled his son's hair and said with a smile, "You're a lucky guy." Jim said with a small smile, "Thanks, old man." Silver said as Flynn sit next to the fireplace, "Alright, everyone back to bed." Everyone went back to bed except Flynn and Sinbad. Sinbad could see the worry in the old thief and asked, "Flynn, what is it?" Flynn said seriously, "It's not over until Eris is gone." Sinbad sighed and sat across from his old friend.

Sinbad said seriously, "I know you made that deal with that goddess." Flynn's eyes widened and looked at his old friend. Flynn said, "It was the only thing to keep her alive." Sinbad said as he looked into the fire, "We'll get her back and defeat Eris at her own game." Flynn said with worry, "I just hope Jim won't have to do what I have done." Sinbad slapped his friend's back and said with a smile, "We'll make sure of that." Flynn chuckled and pulled out the silver ring. He looked at it and knew he was going to keep his promise.

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. If anyone could draw pictures for my story I would appreciate it. Until then my friends**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone here is a new chapter of my favorite couple. I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. Enjoy**

Chapter 2

Montressor High set up the graduation ceremony to make sure everything and everyone were in their places. Ariel and her friends were nervous as they sat down in their chairs. Marina was standing in front of the podium and adjusts the mic. She cleared her throat and spoke into the mic, "Hello, everyone and welcome to Montressor High Graduation ceremony. Mr. Louis will be handing out the diplomas as I call out our graduate's names." Jim saw his redhead angel from afar in his lion form. He couldn't get in because was not allowed to go in the ceremony unless he was a family member. Sinbad was in his lion form and saw his son looking over the ceremony.

Sinbad lightly chuckled and walked towards his son. He sat by his side and said with a smile, "I'm sure she'll be safe with her friends and father." Jim said nothing and continued to watch his angel. Sinbad sighed and said, "You'll get to see her at her party. She'll be fine." Jim sighed and said, "I know it's just…" Sinbad asked, "Is this about what happened at Atlantis?" Jim sighed and nodded his head. Sinbad said with confidence, "Jim I know what you're feeling. I felt the same thing about your mother when she was an outsider." Jim asked, "What if I'm not around to protect her?" Sinbad sighed and said, "You are not alone, my son. You have friends and families who will help you in times of chaos." Sinbad started to walk away and Jim asked, "Do you know anyone with the initials J.S.?" Sinbad said and walked away, "No." Jim looked and found his angel getting her diploma.

Marina said into the mic, "Ariel Triton." The redhead walked on the stage and Louis handed her diploma. The photographer took the picture and Ariel went back into her seat and waited for everyone to receive their diplomas. After the diplomas were handed out, Ariel found her father and ran towards him. She gave her father a hug and Triton said with a smile, "I'm sure your mother would be proud of you." Ariel smiled and said, "Thanks, Daddy." Tiana and the girls walked up to their redhead friend.

Meg said with a sly smile, "What are we doing here? We should be at Ariel's having a party." All of the girls and Ariel saw her lion from afar. The redhead smiled and Charlotte said as she pulled her arm, "Come on, girl, we gotta get you ready for the after party." Ariel said with a smile, "Okay, I'm coming." Ariel followed the girls and looked back to find her lion watching over her. Ariel smiled and followed the girls. Triton said as he got into his jeep, "Ariel, something has come up at work. I'll come to the party later." Ariel said with a smile, "Okay, be safe." Her father chuckled and kissed her forehead before he left. Ariel sighed and headed home.

Jim was getting his suit on and said, "Okay, you can do this." Kayley knocked on her brother's door and said, "Come on, little brother we have your fiancée's party to go to." Jim said as he was putting on cologne, "I'll be out just a minute." Jim did a quick self-check and opened door and said, "Hey, sis." Kayley picked up her brother's cologne scent and asked with a half-smile, "Are you wearing cologne?" Jim said defensively, "What? I just want to wear this because it's supposed to be formal party." Kayley snickered and said with a sly grin, "The reason why you are wearing cologne is that you want to impress Ariel." Jim smelled his sister's perfume and smirked. Jim said as Kayley and he went downstairs, "Just as you are wearing that rose perfume to impress your fiancé."

Kayley hit her brother's shoulder and said defensively, "I'm trying to be more feminine. After all, I'm going to be married." Jim snickered said with a sly smile, "Yeah, to a dog." This got his sister riled up and Kayley said angrily as she transformed, "You little troll." She then pounced on him and both of them were rolling down the stairs. Sarah yelled seriously, "Stop it the both of you! I swear so help me, I will make sure both you are grounded for a month." Jim and Kayley separated and looked away in embarrassment. Milo came down the stairs and asked innocently, "So what did I miss?" Sarah sighed and said as she straightened out her dress, "Look, we are going to Ariel's graduation party and I don't want us to be in danger." Sinbad said as he came down the stairs, "Your mother is right. Some of Ariel's friends wouldn't understand like Ariel does."

Jane came down the stairs and said to her son, "You have to talk to your father." Sinbad sighed and asked annoyed, "What does the old cyborg have a problem with now?" Jane giggled and said, "Something about being in a monkey suit." The old cyborg lion grumbled as he came down the stairs and wore a black tuxedo. Silver said annoyed, "I hate these monkey suits. Every time I wear these suits makes me feel like a chubby waiter." Jane chuckled, kissed her husband's cheek, and said with a smile, "I think you look handsome." Silver smiled at his wife and said, "Fine, I'll wear the monkey suit." Jim chuckled and said, "Well, time to head for the party."

Flynn said with a sly smile, "Hold on there. We're coming too." Booster said with a smile, "After all, Ariel is our friend." Gurgi said with a smile, "Gurgi like Ariel. Gurgi is Ariel's friend." Stitch said as he walked to the door, "Ariel is ohana. She is family." Jim smiled and knew that he had people who were willing to save her. Sinbad opened the door and found Phoebus in front of him. Phoebus asked with a sly smile, "Ready for the party?" Sarah asked as she looked to find Phoebus's family, "Where is Esmeralda and Zephyr?" Phoebus answered with a smile, "They went on ahead towards the party. My wife told me that to make sure you were coming." Sinbad said with sly smile, "I never missed party Phoebus and I bet I can beat you there." Phoebus turned into his form and said, "You're on." Sinbad turned into his form and raced with the half wolf.

Tiana said to her redhead as she finished fixing her hair, "Girl, you are going to make him speechless." Ariel was wearing a dark aqua gown, white high heels, and the dark sapphire rose, that Jim gave her, in her hair. Ariel smiled and said, "Thanks, Tiana. You're a good friend." Tiana smiled and said as she was heading out the door, "Okay, I'll be downstairs setting up the party and I'll get dress." Ariel smiled at her friend and looked in the mirror.

Ariel looked almost like her mother and her head was starting to hurt. Ariel's vision was getting fuzzy and she fainted to the floor. Ariel woke up and found herself at the palace once more. Ariel asked herself, "I'm back here again?" Ariel went towards the balcony and saw her mother holding herself as a baby. Ariel smiled and walked towards her mother. Ariel stopped when she saw a lion walking towards her. Ariel looked at this lion and saw that this lion was different from the Hawkins's family lion forms. Athena looked at the lion and said with a smile, "Hello, old friend." The lion bowed his head and said, "It's good to see you again, Athena." The lion looked at her baby and said with a smile, "Such a beautiful child." Athena smiled and said as she sat down, "Her name is Arielna. She has her father's eyes."

Ariel thought as she heard this, 'I have another father…?' The lion looked over Athena and Ariel saw that the lion was looking at her. Ariel looked at the lion and the lion roared at her. Ariel woke up and found herself in her room again. Ariel said as she straightened out her dress, "I have to tell Jim about these dreams." Meg came into the room and said as she wore her purple dress, "Everyone is here at the party." Meg saw Ariel's face pale and asked worried, "You okay there Red?" Ariel smiled and said as she walked towards the door, "I'm fine." Meg said with worry, "Just take it easy Red." Ariel nodded her head and said with a smile, "Okay, I will."

Jim and his family arrived at Ariel's party and saw the theme was ocean and sky. Jim saw Ariel's friends and asked Charlotte, "Have you seen Ariel?" The blonde answered as Kuzco lead her away from him for some private time, "She's in her room." Jim said to his father, "I'm gonna go check on Ariel." Sinbad said as he heard the music, "Okay, your mother and I'll be on the dance floor with your mother." Sarah laughed and said as her husband took on the dance floor, "You are lucky that I'm in a good mood." Sinbad chuckled and said into her ear, "Admit it you miss this."

Silver saw this and said with a sly grin, "Well, are we going to let our child show us up?" Jane pulled her cyborg to the dance floor and said with a smile, "Come on, you old scalawag. Let's see if you still got it." Milo brought Anya and said as they walked in, "Well, what do you think?" Anya said as she sat down, "Milo, that's a pretty big step for us. Marriage, that is like a huge leap for us." Milo said with a smile, "What? I love you, you love me, and it would give us a lot of privacy." Anya smiled and said as she grabbed his hand, "Okay, I'll marry you. So do you have a ring?" Milo smiled and pulled out a ruby ring with six diamonds surrounding ruby and it had a silver band. Anya smiled and said as Milo put the ring, "You really are cleaver." Milo said with a smile, "I try."

Kayley saw Cale over with Phoebus's family and walked towards him. Cale smelled his fiancée and said with a smirk, "Someone is intoxicating." Kayley smiled and said as she wrapped her arms around his waist, "Just a perfume, I'm trying on." Cale whispered in her ear, "How about we go somewhere private?" Kayley smiled and said, "I like that." Cale led her out of party and Phoebus yelled as he watch the kids run off together, "No funny stuff." Esmeralda laughed and said, "Don't worry, they won't." Phoebus chuckled and said with a smile, "I forgot you had visions." His wife smiled and said as she watched Zephyr eating with Flynn's gang, "Madellaine is going to marry Garrett soon." Phoebus smiled and said as he grabbed his wife's hand, "That's our girl." Esmeralda sighed and said worried, "I saw Eris in one of my visions." Phoebus asked worried, "Do you know when she will strike?" His wife sighed and said, "No, I don't." Phoebus sighed and knew he had to tell Sinbad what his wife saw.

Jim was about to knock Ariel's bedroom door until Megara opened the door. Meg gasped and said, "You scared me ponytail." Jim asked worried, "Is Ariel okay?" Meg said worried, "She looked a little pale but I think she'll be fine." Jim said concerned, "I'm gonna go check on her." Meg nodded head and went back to the party. Jim opened the door slowly and saw his angel on her bed. Ariel smiled and ran towards him. Jim caught her with his arms as wraps them around her waist. Ariel rested her head on his chest and how she loved that heartbeat of his. Jim said with a smile, "I missed you." Ariel said into his chest, "I missed you, too." Jim lifted her chin with his finger and kissed her longingly. Ariel sighed happily and returned his fervor. Jim put his love and passion into the kiss as his hands roamed her back up and down. Ariel's hands went towards Jim's head and her left hand played with his ponytail while her right hand massaged his scalp. Jim broke the kiss and started to suck his angel's neck and Ariel gasped at Jim's touch.

Jim picked her up bridal style and laid her on the bed while still sucking on her neck. Ariel couldn't think about what happened to her, Jim was making her forget those awful nightmares and knew that Jim was her home. Ariel said breathlessly, "Jim, there's something I have to tell you." Ariel saw that Jim wasn't listening because his lion instincts took over him. Ariel knew what to do and brought his lips to hers once more. Jim could feel that he was getting close to making her into a lioness and he broke the kiss. He opened his eyes and saw his angel smiling at him. Jim said with a slight chuckle and smile, "Sorry, about that. That never happens to me before." Ariel smiled and said as she held her lion close to her, "It happens and besides I liked it." Jim said with a devious smirk, "I can't wait for the honeymoon." Ariel giggled and cuddled close to Jim.

Ariel then remembered what she wanted to tell Jim. She asked innocently, "Do you have any more lions in your family?" Jim said as he held his angel closer to him, "No. Why?" Ariel explained, "I had another dream again and I saw this lion. He was different and felt he was from ancient time." Jim thought of the ancient & legends book he got for his fifth birthday. He read about a lion that had the ability to travel through time. Jim said concerned, "Aslan." Ariel asked innocently, "Who is that?" Jim explained as he got up from the bed, "He's supposed to be this lion that travels through time and comes to when the worlds are in danger." Ariel then asked, "Then why didn't he come when Maleficent attack Atlantis and Montressor?" Jim said as he pulled her off the bed and held her close, "I don't know. Maybe he thought we could handle it." Ariel said as she rested her head on his chest, "I love you." Jim chuckled and said as he buried his face in her hair, "I love you, too."

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. The Curse of the Lions videos will be continued and I will tell u when episode 2 is up. Until then my friends**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone here is a new chapter of my favorite couple. Sorry for the wait I was sick and I did not feel good. lil maria maria has asked the song called My Boo by Usher **feat. Alicia Keys**. I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. Enjoy**

Chapter 3

Jim brought Ariel out of her room and the redhead saw everyone at the party. Ariel said as she wrapped her arms around his waist, "This is amazing." Ariel saw Mr. Louis and Ms. Marina at the party and wandered why they were here. Jim whispered in her ear, "I'll be at the dance floor." Ariel smiled and went towards her old teachers. Ariel asked with a smile, "Mr. Louis? Ms. Marina? What are you doing here?" Marina explained with a smile, "Well, Mr. Jim Hawkins has asked us to come here." Ariel looked back and smiled at her lion. Ariel asked curiously, "Why did Jim ask you to come here?" Mr. Louis explained, "Well, your boy wanted you to have the time of your life and make you happy." The two teachers walked towards the dance floor and Ariel smiled.

Flynn's gang was making folk music and everyone was dancing merrily. (AN: if anyone has Kingdom Dance on their mp3 play it at 1:14) Jim saw his angel and grabbed her hand to the dance floor. Everyone was enjoying themselves and saw Jim and Ariel dancing very well. Everyone was clapping for them and Flynn remembered how he danced with Rapunzel. Jim and Ariel were showing off their folk dancing and on the last note the couple was close together. Everyone cheered and clapped for them as Jim and Ariel were catching their breaths. Louis spoke into the mic, "Okay, everyone now as you know Ms. Marina and I will be retiring as teachers." Everyone felt sad but Marina said, "Now, it may be sad for our career but it was an amazing year and we hope to see you around." Louis said into the mic, "Now here is our favorite song." Flynn's gang started up the music and the teachers were ready to show off. Louis started off to show his music skills.

_~There's always that one person~_

_~That will always have your heart~_

_~You never see it coming~_

_~Cause you're blinded from the start~_

_~Know that you're that one for me~_

_~It's clear for everyone to see~_

_~Ooh baby ooh you'll always be my boo~_

Marina then decided to show off her music skills.

_~I don't know bout you all~_

_~But I know about us and uh~_

_~It's the only way~_

_~We know how to rock~_

_~I don't know bout you all~_

_~But I know about us and uh~_

_~It's the only way~_

_~We know how to rock~_

Both of the teachers pulled off their final performance.

_~I don't know bout you all~_

_~But I know about us and uh~_

_~It's the only way~_

_~We know how to rock~_

_~I don't know bout you all~_

_~But I know about us and uh~_

_~It's the only way~_

_~We know how to rock~_

Everyone cheered for the two teachers and Triton came through the doors with a smile on his face. Ariel saw her father and ran towards him. Triton gave his daughter a hug and Ariel returned his hug. Triton said with a sincere smile, "Sorry, I missed half of the party." Ariel said with a smile, "It's okay, Daddy. Besides, everyone will leave the party soon and we can have family time." Triton smiled and said, "Okay, go and have fun with your friends."

Kayley and Cale were making out in the guest room and Kayley said as they finished their make out, "Cale, we should get back to the party." Cale was fixing his tuxedo and said as he was fixing his hair, "Yeah, we should otherwise your old man will have a fit." Kayley laughed and fixed her hair as she followed Cale out of the room.

Ariel went to the balcony and Jim saw her in the sunlight. Ariel turned around to find her lion smiling at her. Jim walked towards her side and said with a smirk, "You know our wedding is coming up soon." Ariel giggled and said with a smile, "Next month." Jim frowned and asked seriously, "Do you really want to be a lioness?" Ariel put her hands on both sides of his cheeks and said with honesty, "Jim, I want to be with you and only you. I never felt like this about anyone before." Jim smiled as he took her hands and placed them on his chest. Before Ariel could say anything, Jim captured her lips with his and he teased her lips. Ariel moved her lips wanting more from him and her lion huskily chuckled as he put more passion in the kiss. Ariel gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck as Jim wrapped his arms around her waist. Jim broke the kiss and left his angel on his chest.

Jim whispered huskily, "Soon, I'll have you all to myself." Ariel blushed as her cheeks turned red as her hair. Jim chuckled and said with a smirk, "I have to remind myself to say those things." Ariel giggled and said with a playful smile, "I could give you a reminder or two." Jim was about to flirt more with his angel but Sinbad said, "Jim, we have to go." Jim said, "I'll be there in a minute, old man." Sinbad smirked and said, "Well, when you're done flirting our family will be home." Jim chuckled and said, "Okay, I'll be home soon." Ariel said with a smile, "I'm sorry, I'm keeping you this long." Jim said with a sly smile, "Don't worry. Next month, you can keep me forever." Ariel giggled and gave Jim a kiss on the cheek. Ariel said with a smile, "Now, go home and I'll see you tomorrow." Jim said as he left, "Sweet dreams my angel."

Ariel sighed happily and her friends left as well and said their goodbyes to their redhead friend. Flynn's gang left with the Hawkins family and Flynn left Ariel a gift. It was the crystal of Atlantis and the redhead put it on in her room. Mushu said with a smile as he sits in his miniature bed, "Well, my little girl is getting married. It's seems just like last month you saved Atlantis from Maleficent." Ariel laughed and said with a smile as she brushed her hair while looking in the mirror, "It was last month." Mushu said with a confident smile, "How time flies. You know I was thinking of planning your wedding." Ariel laughed and said as she got dressed for bed, "Mushu, Sarah and Jane are planning the wedding. Kayley and Anya are going to help me pick out the dress."

Mushu said as he got comfortable in bed, "Alright, alright but at least let me do the whole tie the knot deal." Ariel patted his head and said as she went to bed, "Maybe…" Triton walked into her room and saw that his daughter was sleeping. He said underneath his breath as he turned off the lights, "Goodnight, my little Ariel." He closed the door and let his daughter dream. A shadow started to move about and a goddess saw the little Atlanticaian asleep. The goddess chuckled softly and said underneath her breath, "Oh, this is just too easy." The goddess slipped undetected and placed her hands over the redhead's mouth. Ariel squirmed and tried to scream but the goddess's hands were over her mouth. Ariel saw the goddess and she had red eyes and raven hair like Eric's hair. The goddess smiled and disappears with the redhead.

Mushu woke up and said, "Ariel, you know I could…" Mushu looked around and saw that Ariel was missing. Mushu told himself worried, "Oh, man someone has to put a tracer on that girl." Mushu got out of bed and found that Ariel's father sleeping soundly. He snuck out and ran towards the BenBow Inn. Mushu saw the Hawkins's family near their home and ran towards as he yelled, "Jim! Jim!" The young Hawkins turned around to find the small red dragon running towards him. Jim asked as Mushu as the red dragon caught up with him, "Mushu? What are you doing here?" Mushu explained as he tried to catch his breath, "Ariel is missing." The whole Hawkins family heard it and Jim was shocked to hear this. Jim asked concerned as he put the red dragon on his shoulder, "What do you mean she's missing?" Mushu explained, "Well, we just went to bed and when I woke up she disappear." Sinbad asked, "Did you hear anyone come in?" Mushu said as he shook his head, "No." Sarah smelled an unfriendly scent and whispered to her husband, "Sinbad, someone is here and I don't think its Delbert."

The Hawkins family ran towards their home and opened the door to find Dr. Facilier drinking champagne while sitting down. The evil doctor asked as he drank the champagne, "Lost your little angel, again?" Jim roared as he transformed and pounced on Facilier. Jim threatened as he applied pressure on the doctor's neck, "Give me one good reason why shouldn't kill you right here." Sinbad looked in the evil doctor's eyes and said seriously, "You know where Ariel is, don't you?" Jim got off of him and Facilier gasped as he was trying to catch his breath. Facilier said as he got up, "Yes, I do know where she is but I doubt you would want to go." Silver asked cautiously, "Why is that?" Phoebus walked into the room and said, "Eris has her." Sinbad's eyes widened and Facilier made a sly smile. Facilier said as he was circling around Jim's father, "Oh, that's right didn't Eris hold a tournament over there and Sarah was the prize for that tournament?"

Sinbad transformed as he roars and pounced on the evil voodoo man. Sinbad threatened, "Tell Eris, if she harms that girl. I'm coming after her." Facilier said as he pulled out the inventions, "Well, it's your choice to enter." Sinbad took the inventions and Facilier was gone. Sarah walked towards her husband and said worried, "Sinbad…" Phoebus said informally, "The Grand Council knows that everyone will be invited. I'll pack and we will head out tomorrow morning." Phoebus left and headed home.

Milo sensed a strange chill in the air and saw a lion with ancient power. Kayley saw the lion and said underneath her breath, "Aslan." The Hawkins family bowed towards the ancient lion and Aslan said with a smile, "Sinbad, my old friend." Sinbad said with a smile, "Fifteen years…" Aslan chuckled and saw Silver and said sadly, "You gave up so many things." Silver sighed and said as he looked at his wife, "All to provide a family and a home." Kayley smiled and said as she hugged the ancient, "It's good to see you again, Aslan." Aslan chuckled and saw Jim, who had a worried look on his face. Aslan walked towards the young Hawkins boy and said, "You must be Jim." Jim looked up at the lion and sighed sadly. Aslan could see what the boy was feeling just by looking through his eyes. Aslan seriously said, "I know what you are feeling Jim Hawkins. I know that Ariel was taken."

Jim looked up and said underneath his breath, "I should've stayed with her." Aslan said with wisdom, "Jim, in dark times we must stay strong to save the people we love." Jim knew what he had to do and said, "Dad, I'm going to enter in the Tournament."

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. The Curse of the Lions videos will be continued and I will tell u when episode 2 is up. Until then my friends**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone here is a new chapter of my favorite couple. I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. Enjoy**

Chapter 4

Sinbad asked seriously, "Are you sure you want to do this, Jim?" Jim looked at his father with determination in his eyes. Silver said with a sly smile, "He's going to save someone he loves. If I remembered, didn't I ask you that question?" Sinbad chuckled and remembered that day.

_Silver packed his luggage and asked as his son, "Are you sure you want to do this, Sinbad?" Young Sinbad looked at his father with determination in his eyes._

Sinbad said as he placed his hand on his son's shoulder, "We'll get her back." Sarah said worried as she got the baggage out of the closet, "I just hope she's alright." Jane grabbed the bags from Sarah and said concerned, "Just come home safely." Jim was surprised and said, "Mom? Nana Jane? You're not coming?" Sarah sighed and explained, "Someone has stay here and protect our home." Jane walked over and hugged her grandson and said, "We'll wait here and we'll throw your wedding when you return with Ariel." Jim returned the hug and pulled away as went upstairs to pack. Milo said as he packed his bag, "I'm staying with Anya. She needs me and I have to protect her in case Eris sends the hyenas here." Kayley went upstairs and said, "I'm coming because Cale might go, too."

Sinbad sighed and sat down on the couch. Silver sat next to his son and asked seriously, "Are you going to tell them?" Sinbad sighed and said, "It's better that they don't know." Silver said seriously, "Son, they are going to find out sooner or later. It's better that they hear it from you then from them." Sinbad sighed and pulled off his armband off. He looked at his old tattoo and it was a sun that had a crescent moon in it with the letter A over the moon. Sarah looked at her husband's arm and sighed. Sinbad looked up at his wife and sighed as he rubbed his arm. Sarah placed her hand on Sinbad's shoulder and said with worry, "Sinbad, you have to tell them. They have the right to know." Sinbad gave in and said, "Alright, I'll tell them before we go into Eris's territory."

A group of people with brown hoods were moving fast towards the BenBow Inn; Jim caught their scent and ran downstairs. Jim said worried, "We got company." Sinbad smelled the scent and groaned as he said, "You've got to be kidding me." Sinbad put his wristband on and went to open the door to find a hooded man in front of him. Sinbad smiled and said with a smirk, "You know Cassim you could've called." The man revealed himself and he had tanned skin. His hair was raven colored and had white streaks on each side of his head. The man laughed and said as he hugged Sinbad, "Sinbad, my comrade, it's been too long." Sinbad chuckled and said as he returned the hug, "Yeah, fifteen years." Sinbad said as he broke the hug and walked towards his family, "Everyone this is Cassim, the leader of the Hunters."

Cassim looked at Sarah and said with a smile, "Sarah, you look beautiful as always." Sarah lightly laughed and said with a smile, "It's good to see you again Cassim." Silver asked, "So where's your son? Is he out on his own again?" Cassim laughed and said as he sat down, "No, you old cyborg, Aladdin is on a scouting mission. His partner is with him in Eris's territory." Cassim saw Milo and Kayley come down the stairs and the Hunter leader saw Jim making Cassim smirk. Jim asked, "Old man, just how did you know Cassim was the leader of the Hunters?" Cassim asked concerned, "You did tell them, didn't you?" Sinbad said nothing and Kayley asked worried, "Father?" Sinbad sighed and said as he sat on the sofa, "I think it's time I told you about my past." Aslan looked at the man and vanished into thin air.

Ariel was being pulled by an over grown spider and she kept struggling to be free. Ariel said as she tried to break free from his grip, "Let me go." The spider was black and orange and had yellow eyes as diamond shaped pupils. The spider hissed and said annoyed, "Not on your life, princess." Ariel saw the ruins of a kingdom and saw people that were glass figurines. Almost as if they were frozen in time. Ariel's mind was hurting and she fell to the ground. The redhead saw almost a vision from the past. She saw the people walking happily until a massive shadow looming over them. Ariel dropped to the ground and the spider hissed evilly as he dragged the redhead.

Aslan watched the girl and the blacked hooded figure came to his side. Aslan said seriously, "I see you have come." The figure said worried, "I made a promise to her mother." Aslan looked at the redhead and said softly, "She looks just like her mother." The figure looked at the ruined kingdom and said seriously, "They'll probably keep her in a cell." Aslan looked at the castle and said, "No. They'll put her in her old room." The figure saw two brown hooded figures and when they saw the black hooded figure, they left. The black hooded figure said, "Well, it seems the Hunters are going to be part of the Games." Aslan said wisely, "They are going to do their duty." The figure saw that the lion vanished and the figure slowly followed the spider that had the princess.

Sinbad said as he removed his armband, "I was a Hunter with Cassim. He and I were the top Hunters." Sinbad revealed his tattoo and Milo asked, "Why didn't you tell us?" Sinbad tried to explain and Jim interrupted and said angrily, "We're your kids. You're supposed to tell us the truth, not lie." Sinbad said protectively, "I was trying to protect our family, your mother, Milo, Kayley, and you." Silver said defensively, "Your father left the Hunter as soon as you were born, Jimbo. He wanted to have a family and a time of peace." Jim sighed and Sinbad said, "When you were born Jim, I knew that I had to leave the Hunters." Jim's eyes widen and Sinbad continued, "I knew that your mother needed me more at home then being out on missions." Cassim said with a smile, "He's telling the truth, Jim. He told Kale that he needed to be with his family more than anything."

Ariel woke up and she was in an ancient throne room. She then heard a voice, "I see you are home, Arielna." Ariel turned around and saw the woman who kidnapped her. Ariel said angrily, "Eris." The goddess laughed evilly and said with an evil smile, "I see you remembered me." Ariel was confused and asked, "Remember you?" Eris chuckled and said, "Oh, yes. You were just a baby when I attacked your loving city. Well, Maleficent and I attacked your city." A woman with dark brown with violet eyes and said evilly, "Oh, Princess Arielna radiant as always." Ariel recognized her and said angrily, "Vanessa." Vanessa giggled and said with a smile, "I'm surprised you remembered me because Eric loves a brunette." Ariel smirked and asked, "Was that before or after Eric got his butt kicked by Jim?" Vanessa slapped her across the face and said angrily, "Don't you dare ever say that about Eric. He's perfect, he's always perfect." Eris said with a smile, "Vanessa, take her to her room." Vanessa picked up the redhead and dragged her to an old room. The brunette shoved her in the room and closed the room.

Vanessa locked the door and left to her other duties. Ariel looked around and saw the closet closed itself. Ariel asked, "Hello? Is anyone here?" Suddenly, two girls fell out of the closet. One had blue hair with a dragonfly pin in her hair; she had a few freckles, and had brown eyes. She even wore a yellow raincoat with matching yellow boots. The other girl had blonde hair and green eyes. She was wearing a light purple dress and she had no shoes, she was barefoot. Her hair was braided and what was holding it together was many different kinds of flowers with different colors. The blue haired girl said, "Oh, it's just another 'prize'." The blonde said, "I don't know. She looks familiar." Ariel asked curiously, "Did you know me?"

Milo heard the knock on the door and opened it. It was two more Hunters and they came through the door. Cassim said with a smile, "I see my son and his partner have returned." The two Hunters revealed themselves and pull the hoods over their faces. One man had tan skin, raven hair, and brown eyes. The other man had light tan skin, light brown locks, and dark green eyes. Cassim said with a smile, "Everyone meet Aladdin and Tarzan. My son Aladdin is Captain of the Hunters and Tarzan my advisor." Aladdin said as he sat down, "Father, we followed the trail of a massive spider who had a redhead girl with him."

Cassim pondered and said seriously, "Scroop, the traitor." Tarzan said as he sat in a crouching position, "We spotted the girl and found two others." Cassim asked seriously, "Were they hyenas?" Aladdin answered, "No. One of them was a lion but the other was difficult to identify. He wore a black hood." Cassim said seriously, "Tell the other Hunters to rally up and we are going to Atlantica." Jim asked as the Hunters put their hoods on and left out the door, "Is that where Eris is going to hold her games there?" Cassim said as he put the hood on and left out the door, "Remember Jim Hawkins, we are one." Jim didn't understand what the Hunter leader meant and Sinbad knew what those words meant back when he was a Hunter.

Flynn overheard what was going downstairs and he said to his gang, "We're going to get my girl back." Booster smiled and said as he placed his hand on Flynn's hand, "I'm in." Stitch and Gurgi placed their hands on top of each other and placed their hands on Booster's hand. Stitch said with a toothy grin, "We get Rapunzel back." Gurgi said with a smile, "Gurgi will help always."

Phoebus was packing and saw his daughter in front of the doorway. Phoebus asked, "Madellaine? What are you doing here?" Madellaine said, "Garrett is going to be in the Games and I got the invite." Phoebus said sternly, "No." His daughter protest, "Father, I'm going to be in the Games. I have to do it for our family and Garrett." Phoebus asked seriously, "And will you listen to me if I told you to stay? Will you?" Madellaine said with a sly smile, "You should know by now father." Phoebus chuckled and said with a smile, "You really are like your mother." His daughter smiled and grabbed her bag. Zephyr asked with a smile, "Promise you will come home?" Esmeralda came and picked up her son and her daughter said with a smile, "Promise."

Ariel asked as she sat down, "So what are your names?" The blue haired girl said as she sat down, "Coraline. Coraline Jones." The blonde said with a smile, "Rapunzel." Ariel smiled and said, "Ariel. Ariel Triton." Coraline asked as she drew on her sketchpad, "So are you the main 'prize'?" Ariel asked worried, "What do you mean?" Rapunzel explained sadly, "We are offered as prizes in the Games." Ariel asked, "Meaning…?" Coraline answered, "Meaning whoever wins the Goddess Games, they get us for a prize." Ariel said, "I can't. I'm engaged." Coraline and Rapunzel saw the ring and knew they had to do something." Coraline said with confidence, "Okay, we have to find a way to escape before the Games." Rapunzel said with a confident smile, "Okay, we'll escape together." Ariel said with a smile, "Together."

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. The Curse of the Lions videos will be continued and I will tell you when episode 2 is up. Until then my friends**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone here is a new chapter of my favorite couple. Sorry for the wait, I'm back in college and school before fun. Also the X's means a scene change because a few people were confused. In the Dark of the Night by Anastasia was requested by my little brother Max. I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. Enjoy**

Chapter 5

Jim, Sinbad, Kayley, and Silver got their bags and left the house. Jane, Sarah, and Milo looked at their family in the doorway. Sarah said underneath her breath, "Come home soon." Sinbad looked back and saw his wife with worry, and knew what he had to do. Flynn and his gang walked through the door and Sarah said concerned, "Flynn, just make sure my family comes home safe." Flynn looked at Sarah and said with a smile, "They'll come back. I'll make sure of it." Sarah said with a smile, "Thank you." Flynn nodded his head and headed out as his gang followed him. Booster went on Flynn's side and said worried, "I got bad feeling Flynn." Flynn said seriously, "I'm not going to make the same mistake twice." Booster looked worried and Stitch and Gurgi were worried about their boss.

Sinbad saw Tulio and Miguel and asked curiously, "What are you two doing here?" Tulio explained as he put his bag down, "Grand Head Councilor Mickey asked us to go to Eris's territory." Flynn asked jokingly, "What? A little mouse is afraid of a goddess of chaos?" Mickey said as he came up the hill, "I'll ignore that comment." Jim said with a smile, "Grand Head Councilor Mickey." The mouse said with a smile, "It's good to see you again, Jim." Sinbad asked seriously, "Did the Grand Council receive inventions from Dr. Facilier?" Mickey sighed heavily and said serious, "Yes, including the Furious Five and the Dragonriders." Jim sighed and knew Hiccup would fight for Ariel no matter what.

Mickey saw the look on the young Hawkins's face and said, "I know that look Jim, something is troubling you." Jim explained, "It's Hiccup. He's going to fight for Ariel and so am I." Mickey sighed and said concerned, "Everyone, it's time you know Atlantica's history and what Eris has done to it."

Ariel, Rapunzel, and Coraline felt magic in the air and they saw a black hooded figure. The figure said quietly, "You cannot leave." Coraline asked annoyed, "Who's going to stop us?" The figure said, "You cannot leave, the games will begin tomorrow." Rapunzel explained, "That's why we have to leave." The figure walked towards Ariel and bowed at her feet. Ariel was confused and asked, "Who are you?" The figure stood up and revealed himself by removing the hood. The figure was a skeleton and everyone was surprised. Ariel asked curiously, "Are you J.S.?" The skeleton said seriously, "Yes. I am Jack Skellington, first advisor of the royal Atlanticaian family." Coraline asked, "What do you want?" Jack said as he made a light orb, "To tell you all the truth about your family." The orb grew and engulfed the four in a bright light.

Mickey explained as he told the story of Atlantica, "Fifteen years ago, Atlantica was attacked by Eris and Maleficent. The Pagemaster saw that three flowers will bloom and each will have different magical abilities." Flynn said serious, "And by flowers, you mean princesses?" Mickey said serious, "Exactly. The Hunters and the Drgaonriders did their best to keep them at bay." Kayley asked worried, "Grand Head Councilor does that mean…?" Mickey said to the lioness, "Yes, Kayley. We are going back to Atlantica." Jim wanted to see where Ariel had live when she was a baby, but he didn't know that she had no home to go to. Tulio saw Merlin coming up with Phoebus and the others. Tulio whispered in the Grand Head Councilor's ear, "Grand Head Councilor, they're here." Mickey saw in the direction that Tulip was looking and knew that it was time to go back to the ruins of Atlantica.

Jack and the girls were in a cave that was dark as night. Jack made an orb of light in his skeleton hand and said as he went deeper into the cave, "Follow me." Ariel started to follow the Jack, looked at Rapunzel and Coraline, and asked, "Are you coming?" Rapunzel knew she could trust the redhead and said with a smile, "I'm coming." Coraline sighed and said as she started to follow the blonde, "Well, better than being in the dark." The girls followed Jack and Ariel asked, "Did you know my mother?" Jack said, "Yes. I knew her and your sisters." Ariel asked confused, "My sisters?" Jack said serious, "I'll tell you more as soon as we arrive." Before Ariel could ask, a bright light blue light was glowing in the cave. Ariel was curious and ran towards the light as Rapunzel and Coraline followed her.

Ariel stopped and saw where the glowing light came from. It was a glass figuring and it was a man who looked as if he was frozen in time. Rapunzel and Coraline saw the glass figuring and felt that they known him for a long time. Jack saw the glass figuring and sighed sadly. Ariel asked worried, "Who is that?" Jack explained sadly, "That is King Derek, your father." Ariel asked, "And my sisters?" Jack chuckled and said with a smile, "They are standing right in front of you."Ariel looked at Rapunzel and Coraline and asked confused, "What?" The blonde said confused, "I don't understand." Coraline asked, "Meaning…?" Jack smiled and said, "You two are Ariel's sisters. The three flowers have reunited at last."

Jim asked, "So what are the three flowers?" Mickey explained as the others gather around, "Well, there are the blue carnation, the yellow lily, and the red rose. The blue carnation allows the princess to create illusions and make anyone's darkest nightmares come to life." Flynn explained, "The yellow lily allows that princess for her hair to glow and heal any injures without any scars." Jim said as he crossed he arms, "I'm guessing the red rose allows that princess to fly, like an angel." Mickey said with grim, "Yes, but if the princesses sang the incantation in unison, the person is granted with immortality." Phoebus said serious, "It seems we are going to have something more then we bargain for."

Coraline asked, "If we are sisters, then how come we were separated?" Jack explained, "Clopin, your mother, and I managed to get you away from the war. Aslan saw that he was through with this war and roared to summon the Door of Darkness. The doors opened and Eris and Maleficent were engulfed by the darkness that surrounded them. But I feared only one escaped from the Door of Darkness." Rapunzel asked worried, "Who was it?" Jack said serious, "Dr. Facilier." Ariel's heart stopped and Jack saw the redhead's pale face. Jack said confidently, "Don't worry he will not harm you or your sisters." Rapunzel asked, "How do you know that?"

Before Jack could answer another black hooded figure appeared. Jack said to the figure, "Clopin, get the princesses back into their room before Eris and the others find out they are gone." Clopin made an orb of light and engulfed Rapunzel and Coraline. Ariel asked, "What about me? The hyenas will try to find me." Jack said serious, "You have not fully bloomed. Come with me and become the beautiful rose that you are."

Clopin and the two princesses were back in the room. Rapunzel asked, "Where's Ariel?" Clopin said with a smile, "She is going to bloom." Coraline asked, "What's supposed to mean?" Clopin smiled and said, "Don't worry, she is in good hands." Clopin said, "Until we meet again." Clopin disappeared in a puff of smoke and Rapunzel said, "I hope our sister is okay." Coraline sighed and said, "Me, too. Me too sister."

Eris saw what has happened through her orb and yelled angrily as the hyenas hide out of fear and her crushing her orb. Eric heard his mother yelling and asked, "Is something wrong?" Eris grabbed her son and said angrily, "Your little ex-girlfriend escaped." The goddess threw her son; Eric transformed into his form, and landed safely. The goddess knew that her games will begin tomorrow and Dr. Facilier asked as he came out of the shadows, "How about I get our little redhead back home?" Eris thought of the idea and said, "Fine, but I need her alive…for now." The goddess left and Facilier said, "At long last my dark purpose will be fulfilled and last of the royal Atlanticaians will die!"

_In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning~_

The hyenas heard the doctor and listened what he had to say.

_~And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be~_

Eric quietly listened to the doctor and heard what he was going to say.

_~It scared me out of my wits~_

_~A corpse falling to bits!~_

_~Then I opened my eyes~_

_~And the nightmare was...me!~_

Facilier start to sing about his past.

_~I was once the most mystical man in all Atlantica.~_

_~When the royals betrayed me they made a mistake!_

_~My curse made each of them pay~_

_~But one little girl got away!~_

_~Little Arielna, beware,~_

_~Facilier's awake!~_

The hyenas start to sing with the doctor and dance merrily.

_~In the dark of the night evil will find her~_

_~In the dark of the night just before dawn!~_

_~Aah~_

Facilier had his own plans to do and he was going to get his way.

_~Revenge will be sweet~_

_~When the curse is complete!~_

_~In the dark of the night~_

_~She'll be gone!~_

Vanessa quietly walked in her fox form and saw that the doctor was up to.

_~I can feel that my powers are slowly returning!~_

_~Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell!~_

_~As the pieces fall into place~_

_~I'll see her crawl into place!~_

_~Dasvidanya, Arielna, your grace, farewell!~_

The hyenas sang about what will happen to Ariel.

_~In the dark of the night terror will strike her!~_

Facilier knew what he had to do.

_~Terror's the least I can do!~_

The hyenas started to line up to prepare for the games.

_~In the dark of the night evil will brew.~_

_~Ooh!~_

The doctor grabbed his walking staff and headed down the basement.

_~Soon she will feel that her nightmares are real.~_

_~In the dark of the night~_

_~She'll be through!~_

The hyenas saw Facilier conjure up dark magic as the hyenas continue to sing.

_~In the dark of the night~_

_~Evil will find her~_

_~Find her!~_

_~Ooh!~_

_~In the dark of the night terror comes true.~_

_~Doom her!~_

Facilier was ready and he was going to summon his shadow creatures to find the redhead princess.

_~My dear, here's a sign~_

_~It's the end of the line!~_

The shadow creatures started to form and Facilier knew that he would get his revenge.

_~In the dark of the night~_

_~In the dark of the night~_

The shadow creatures had an evil smile on their faces and looked at their master.

_~Come my minions,~_

_~Rise for your master,~_

_~Let your evil shine!~_

The shadow creatures went to go find the redhead and Facilier knew that his creatures would never let him down.

_~Find her now,~_

_~Yes, fly ever faster~_

The creatures sensed the redhead and started to move to where Ariel was.

_~In the dark of the night~_

_~In the dark of the night~_

_~In the dark of the night~_

Facilier knew that Ariel was his, forever.

_~She'll be mine!~_

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. The Curse of the Lions videos will be continued and I will tell you when episode 2 is up. Until then my friends**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone here is a new chapter of my favorite couple. Sorry for the wait my laptop crashed. I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. Enjoy**

Chapter 6

Ariel and Jack made it out of the cavern and the redhead looked back at the ruins of her old home. Jack saw this and knew what the princess was thinking. Jack placed his boney hand on her shoulder and said, "I know what you are thinking Arielna. You want to free your sisters but I must help you bloom. Otherwise, you and your sisters won't stand a chance." Ariel sighed and knew that Jack was right but she felt she was betraying her family. Ariel said concerned, "I can't leave my family." Jack sighed and said concerned, "Please, this will save your people and everyone you love." Ariel sighed and knew that Jack was right.

Ariel said sadly, "Okay, let's go." Jack led the way and Ariel looked back at the ruin and thought, 'I promise, I will come back.'

Merlin and Garrett used their light magic to summon a doorway. The door was aqua silver and the color moved as if the door was an ocean. Sinbad sighed and heard voices, "Wait for a minute, Sinbad Hawkins." Sinbad turned around to find his wife and Jane standing in front of them. Jane said with a smile, "We were thinking that Sarah and I could look for Ariel while everyone else is fighting each other." Sinbad said serious, "No, it's too risky for you or for you, Sarah." Sarah said serious, "Sinbad Hawkins, I'm going with you wither you like it or not." Sinbad sighed and shook his head, he then look at his wife and smiled.

Silver looked at his wife and said concerned, "Stay hidden and don't let hyenas or others of Eris's guards." Jane smiled and said with a smile, "Don't I always?" Silver smiled and the Atlantica's doors opened. Mickey warned, "Be careful. We will not be welcomed." Everyone went through the doors and knew they were going to risk everything they have.

Anya was throwing up in the bathroom and Milo knocked on the door of her home. Anya heard the knock and asked, "Who is it?" Milo answered through the door, "It's Milo." Anya flushed the toilet and went to answer the door. Anya smiled and said happily, "I'm glad you're here." Milo smiled and the smile turned into a frown when he saw the vomit on her cheek. Milo asked concerned, "Anya, are you sick?" Anya frowned and asked, "Do you know a good doctor?" Milo nodded his head and took Anya to his car.

Delbert heard a knock on his door and asked as he got up from his chair, "Now who can that be?" His wife, Amelia Doppler, came out of her study and said, "Must be a regular of yours." Amelia opened and door to find Milo and Anya outside and said underneath her breath, "Milo." Milo asked seriously, "Is Dr. Doppler in?" Delbert saw Milo and Anya and asked, "What's wrong, Milo?" Milo said worried as he handed Anya to Delbert, "She's very sick Delbert. I don't what to do." Delbert said seriously, "I'll take her to my study." Anya smiled at Milo and left with Dr. Doppler.

Milo sat down by the fireplace and Amelia made him a cup of tea. Milo said worried, "I hope Anya is okay." Amelia said with a smile, "She'll be fine." Milo slightly smiled and hoped that Anya will be alright. Delbert came out of his study and he had a smile on his face. Milo got out of the chair and asked worried, "Is Anya alright?" Delbert laughed and said with a smile, "She's healthy as a horse and she'll be a mother." Milo couldn't believe what he had heard and said as his eyes widen in shock, "What?" Amelia chuckled and said with a smile, "You're going to be a father."

Ariel felt that she was being watched by something or someone and Jack stopped in his tracks and whispered as he pointed at the tree trunk, "Hide in there and don't move from that spot." The redhead hid in the tree trunk and she was scared hoping the hyenas or Vanessa were not following her. She then felt hands covering her mouth as she was pulled into the darkness. Jack said with hope, "Arielna, it is safe to come out." Jack looked around and asked worried, "Arielna? Ariel?" The skeleton sighed and said as he looked at the locket he pulled out, "Athena, it seems your daughter is more trouble than she's worth."

Ariel muffled and was pushed to the ground. Ariel yelled angrily, "Who are you and what do you want with me?" One of the woman voices said, "Relax, we just pulled you into Sanctuary." Ariel relaxed and asked calmly, "What is the Sanctuary?" A man's voice explained, "A heaven for the Underground." Ariel asked curiously, "Underground?" Another woman voice explained, "A secret organization that is the rebellion towards Eris and her Games. Not even the Grand Council knows about the Underground." Ariel asked, "Can I see you?" Another man voice said seriously, "No. You need to sleep or you will never be ready." Ariel asked concerned, "Is this about me blooming?"

Ariel felt another headache and said as she groaned, "Not again." Ariel's vision was starting to fail and before she fell to the ground and closed her eyes Ariel whispered softly, "Jim…"

Jim, his family, and others went through the doors and were at the Atlantica ruin. Jim looked around and his mouth dropped as he saw the devastation of the land. The land was dried up and cracked and there was no waters running through the lake. The young Hawkins saw the people and they were glass figurines as if they were frozen in time. Sinbad sighed and said sadly, "I never thought I would be here again." Sinbad went towards Jim's side and the young Hawkins boy asked sadly, "What happened here?"

Aslan explained sadly as he went towards the Hawkins and the others, "This is what Eris and Maleficent have done by ripping everything out of this glorious and beautiful city." Jim said underneath his breath, "Aslan…I always wanted to see where Ariel came from, but I didn't know it was going to be like this." The lion looked at Jim and said wisely, "Arielna escaped from Eris's ruin castle." Jim said happily, "That's great then we can go home." Aslan shook his head and looked down at the ground. Sinbad asked seriously, "Someone else is in the ruin castle?" Aslan sighed and said serious, "The other two princesses are in there but Arielna has not fully bloomed." Jim asked confused, "What do you mean Ariel is not fully bloomed?"

Aslan explained wisely, "Arielna must pass a test in the Rose Temple and she must do this alone." Jim asked concerned, "Why?" Aslan explained as he walked away, "It is her birthright and her destiny." Jim walked towards Aslan and said sadly, "Aslan…" Aslan said wisely with a smile, "Remember, Jim Hawkins, we are one…" Aslan disappeared in a flash of bright white light and Jim knew what he had to do. Sinbad saw the Hunters, Dragonriders, and the Grand Council coming through the different doors.

Hiccup and the other Dragonriders spotted the Hawkins family and landed their dragons. Hiccup got off of Toothless and walked towards Jim with anger. Hiccup said angrily, "It is your job to protect her." Jim didn't say anything to the young Dragonrider and Toothless growled at the young Hawkins boy as Hiccup grabbed Jim's shirt and yelled angrily, "I knew she wouldn't be safe with you. All you ever do is caused her trouble." Jim said quietly, "It's true. I do nothing but cause her trouble but after all we have been through, all of the trials and the war…Ariel is still in love with me." Hiccup's eyes widened because of what Jim had said and the young Dragonrider asked, "What about you?"

Jim chuckled and said with a small smile, "I'm still in love with her. I fell in love with her from the moment I saw her trying to catch that sheet of music." Hiccup let go of Jim and said sadly, "It looked like I never had a chance with her." Jim said seriously, "You would have if you two met somewhere else." Hiccup said with a slight smile, "Still I'm not going to give up and I will win her heart." Jim chuckled and said with a smirk as he left Hiccup, "We'll see."

Ariel woke up and saw a glowing red rose in the center of the dark room. The redhead walked towards the rose and saw a shadow creature hovering over her. Ariel tried to scream but her voice wouldn't come out. Ariel then screamed as she woke up and tried to catch her breath. She looked around and found herself in a tent room. A dark skin man came into the room with a bowl of water and a white towel. The man wore tan clothes and he said with a smile, "Ah, I see you're awake." Ariel asked curiously, "Who are you?" The man said with a smile as he put the bowel down on the counter, "Doctor Joshua Strongbear Sweet but you can call me Dr. Sweet everyone else does."

The redhead saw a girl almost her age and she had tan skin with raven hair. The girl had a navy blue hat and navy blue overalls with light brown shoes. The girl looked at her and asked hurryingly, "Sweet, how long is red going to stay in bed?" Sweet answered as he wrote in his medical book, "In a few minutes." The girl sighed and said hurryingly, "Well, you better hurry. Dimitri wants to meet her and you know how he gets." Sweet chuckled and said with a smile, "Alright, I have to give her some old remedy medicine." The girl looked at Ariel and said with a smile, "Hola, girl I hope you're feeling better and I have some clothes for you to wear."

The girl left the tent and Sweet chuckled and said as he crushed medical herbs, "That's Audrey Rocio Ramirez, our mechanic and there are few others with special talents that work here in the Underground." Ariel then realize and said worried, "Oh, Jack. Have you seen a skeleton?" Sweet asked with a smile, "You mean Jack Skellington, first advisor of the royal Atlanticaian family?" The redhead said with a smile, "Yes. Is he…?" Sweet laughed and said as he sat down with the medicine, "He's fine. He came in and said he'll talk to your fiancé where you will be heading." Sweet said as he handed her the bowl of medicine, "Here, drink this it will help."

Ariel took the bowl and drinks the medicine. The redhead finished the drinking the medicine and felt warm inside. Ariel smiled and said happily, "I feel better." Sweet smiled and said as he took the bowl, "It's an old remedy from my family." A woman came in with a long wavy pink dress and she had orange hair and blue eyes. She even had pink lilies in her hair and she was holding a baby. Her baby had black hair and emerald eyes. The woman asked with a smile, "Is this the redhead that came to our Underground?" Ariel looked at the woman confused and the woman asked, "Dr. Sweet, could you hold Melody for a minute and show her new toy?" Sweet took the woman's baby and said with a smile, "Okay. Come here, Melody." Melody giggled and the doctor took her to the other room.

The Grand Council and everyone were setting up their tents and other supplies. Cale smelled an unknown scent and transformed into his form. Kayley asked worried, "Cale?" She saw her fiancé in his form and she transformed into her form. Jack saw Cale's form and said with his hood on, "Bring me to Jim Hawkins." Cale growled and asked, "How do I know you are not working for Eris?" Jack said serious, "Because I know where Ariel is." Kayley walked behind Cale and said, "He's telling the truth." Cale looked at Kayley and knew what he had to do.

Cale and Kayley brought Jack to Jim and Sinbad asked surprised, "What's going on, Kayley?" Kayley explained, "He knows where Ariel is." Jim asked seriously, "Where is Ariel?" Jack removed his hood and said serious, "She is at the Underground." Then a shadow creature moved and headed towards where the redhead princess is at. 

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. The Curse of the Lions videos will be continued and I will tell you when episode 2 is up. Until then my friends**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone here is a new chapter of my favorite couple. Sorry for the wait my laptop crashed. The song is called Make it Shine by Victoria Justice. I thought it was perfect for this chapter. I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. Enjoy**

Chapter 7

The orange haired woman sat down with Ariel and said with a smile, "My name is Giselle Hawkins." Ariel's eyes widen when she heard this and asked, "You're part of the Hawkins family?" Giselle giggled and said, "Yes, I'm Sinbad's sister-in-law. My husband is Dimitri Hawkins, Sinbad's brother." Ariel asked concerned, "How come no one ever talked about him?" Giselle's face saddens and said sadly, "Dimitri left the family because he wanted to find out more about the three flowers." Ariel asked curiously, "Am I one of the flowers?" Giselle smiled and said as she lightly touched her hand, "Yes and so are your sisters."

Ariel said seriously, "I want to know more about my past." Giselle smiled and said as she got Ariel up, "Only my husband can tell you more." Audrey saw Giselle and Ariel and said as she pulled Ariel to her side, "Okay red time for a new change of clothes." Ariel said worried, "But…" Giselle said with a smile, "Dimitri will see you soon." Ariel smiled and left with Audrey as Sweet came out with Melody. Sweet asked worried as he handed Melody to Giselle, "Do you think she'll be able to handle the truth?" Giselle sighed and said with frown as she took Melody in her arms, "I hope she can bare it."

Jack explained what had happened to Ariel and Jim was overwhelmed by what he heard. Jack went to his side and said as he placed his boney hand on Jim's shoulder, "She'll be fine. After all, she's with your uncle." Jim's face darkened and Jack saw his face and said with a frown, "I see you are angry at your uncle." Jim said angrily, "He left us and he left me."

_**Dimitri was packing his belongings in his traveling sack and Jim asked, "Where are you going?" Dimitri said quietly, "I don't know." Jim asked innocently, "Can I come with you?" Dimitri got on his knees to see Jim on his eye level and said honestly, "Not this time, Jim." Jim asked innocently, "How come?" His uncle got on his knees to Jim's eye level and said honestly, "Look, Jim there are some things that only your uncle can do and…" Jim had a confused face and his uncle said hopefully, "I need you to stay here with your parents."**_

_**Jim had tears in his eyes and his uncle said, "Now, I need you to be strong until I come back. I promise I'll come back."Dimitri went downstairs and Sinbad was waiting for him while sitting on his barstool chair. Sinbad asked, "So you're leaving?"Dimitri stopped in his tracks and said seriously, "I have to find out more about the three flowers." Sinbad got up from the chair and said seriously, "No, this is a choice. You are abandoning this family for your research on a legend." Dimitri said angrily, "I'm going to do this wither you like it or not." Jim's uncle put his hand on the doorknob and Sinbad said angrily, "If you walk out on our family right now. I better not see your face here again." Dimitri opened the door and left the BenBow Inn. **_

Jim explained sadly, "Dad and Uncle Dimitri never saw eye to eye. It's been five years since I saw him left our home. He never got to see Ariel or how amazing she is." Jack said with a hopeful smile, "Maybe your uncle will see her." Jim smiled hopefully as Jack went to see the Grand Council and Jim took out the doll that looked like Ariel. He knew that he had to see her again and he tried to get her scent. The young Hawkins boy caught the redhead's scent and he transformed in his form as he followed the scent.

Sinbad asked, "Jim? Where are you?" Sinbad sighed and groaned, "Sometimes I swear he's my brother's son." Mushu heard this and whispered to himself, "Don't worry, lion man. I'll watch him." The red dragon followed the young Hawkins and Jim caught Mushu's scent. Mushu got on Jim's back and Jim asked suspiciously, "Did my old man sent you?" Mushu said with a smirk, "I'm here with you, right?" Jim smirked and continued to follow his angel's scent.

Ariel looked around and the Sanctuary and it was amazing to her. The underground city had everything from hand grown food to buildings made out of marble. Audrey said with a smile, "Over here." Audrey showed her home and Ariel saw a picture of Audrey, Jim, and another boy, who had yellow hair and tan skin, with them. Ariel asked curiously, "You knew Jim?" Audrey smiled and said as she pointed to the boy, "Yeah, and that's Zak."

Ariel asked curiously, "How come Jim's uncle never came home?" Audrey said sadly, "Jim's father, told him to never come back because he thought Dimitri was abandoning the family for research." Ariel asked, "Was it the legend of the three flowers?" Audrey nodded and got the clothes out of the drawer. Audrey handed the clothes to the redhead and said with a smile, "Try these clothes on." Ariel went to another room and asked as she changed into the clothes, "So what is the legend of the three flowers?"

Jim followed the scent and he was having a hard time finding Ariel's scent. Jim groaned and said, "I lost the scent." Mushu said annoyed, "Great. Now, how are we going to find Ariel?" A male voice said, "I think I can help." Jim looked up to find a man with raven hair, a black mustache, and a matchstick in his mouth. He had some protection on his body for some reason. Jim asked as he transformed into his human self, "Who are you?" The raven haired man said, "My name is Vincenzo Santorini. Everyone at the Underground calls me Vinny."

Mushu asked as he hoped on Jim's shoulder, "The Underground?" Vinny said as he grabbed his bag, "Follow me. Oh, and I tell your little dragon friend not to start any fires." Jim asked cautiously, "Why?" Vinny said as he took the matchstick out of his mouth, "Otherwise we go up high in the sky." Jim and Mushu saw some dynamite out of his bag and knew what he meant.

Sinbad and Phoebus were getting the fire start and the food ready for Po. Sinbad sighed and said annoyed, "I swear my son is getting a little rebellious." Phoebus chuckled and asked with a smile, "Which one?" Sinbad said as he tried to start the fire, "You know which one." Phoebus said with a smirk, "I remember how you acted with Sarah when she went missing." Sinbad smiled and he understood what his son was doing. He wanted to see Ariel more than anything and he wasn't going to wait anymore.

Po asked as he came in with the pots and pans, "Is the fire ready?" Sinbad finally started the fire and said with a smile, "Yep and I can't wait for your cooking." A mysterious voice said evilly, "Neither can I." A snow leopard with purple pants came down gracefully and said with an evil smile, "So what is today special?" Shifu darted towards the leopard and used his martial arts on the leopard. The leopard chuckled and said evilly, "Shifu. I'm surprised to see you here and with your students." Shifu said angrily, "Tai Lung, you have no right to be here." Tai Lung said with an evil smile, "On the contrary, Eris sent me an invitation and it means I have a right to be here."

Phoebus said with a smirk, "And if memory serves, Po defeated you at the martial arts tournament last fall." Tai Lung growled and lunged forward, but, was thwarted by Grand Head Councilor Mickey as he his own style of martial arts. Tai Lung growled and said angrily, "Grand Head Councilor." Mickey warned with a stern tone, "I suggest you save your energy for the Games." Tai Lung growled in frustration and left the campsite. Mickey asked concerned, "Is everyone alright?" Sinbad said with relief, "We're fine. Just a snow leopard tried to kill Phoebus."

Mickey asked, "Has anyone seen Miguel or Tulio?" Everyone shook their heads. Po asked as he set up the ingredients for tonight's dinner, "Why do you ask Grand Head Councilor?" Mickey said with worry, "Because I think they are taking their mission a little too long." Sinbad asked curiously, "What was their mission?" Mickey explained sadly, "I'm sorry, Sinbad. I can't tell you." Sinbad asked, "Is this because I'm not part of the Grand Council?" Mickey said seriously, "No, it's not because of that." Mickey then left as Sarah came to her husband's side.

Sarah asked concerned, "Is everything alright?" Sinbad sighed and said defeated as his head went down, "I don't know." Sarah lifted her husband's face with her hand and said sincerely, "We'll find Ariel and bring her home." Sinbad hopefully smiled and said as he touched his wife's hand, "Thank you, love." Sarah smiled and kissed her husband with care and love.

Audrey explained as the redhead got dress, "I'm not really sure, but, legend has it is that if all three flowers sing the incantation. It would grant one person immortality." Ariel said sadly, "That's sad." Audrey asked curiously, "What? Don't you want to be young forever?" Ariel explained, "It would be better if you would share it with someone, someone you love." Audrey thought about it and said with a smile, "Yeah, I would too." Ariel got out of the room and she wore light blue overalls with a white long sleeve shirt and brown boots. Audrey looked at her and said with a smile, "Wow, I was afraid my clothes wouldn't fit you." Ariel smiled and said, "Thank you."

Zak came through the door and said worried, "Audrey we got a problem." Audrey was worried and asked, "What is it, Zak?" Zak explained as he grabbed his guitar, "We need someone to sing for the festival." Ariel asked curiously, "The festival?" Audrey explained as she grabbed her drumsticks, "We hold it once a year for the three flowers." Ariel said with a smile, "I'll sing for the festival." Audrey smiled and said, "Great. I hope you know a good song." Ariel said with a smile, "I do and it'll be amazing."

Vinny, Jim, and Mushu heard a ruffling noise and Jim asked suspiciously, "Did you bring anyone else?" Vinny said seriously as he lit a dynamite stick, "Nope. This will get rid of them though." A familiar male voice said worried, "Wait, we're friends. Comrades." Jim recognized the voice and said, "Miguel?" Miguel and Tulio came out of hiding and brushed the dirt off them. Mushu licked his fingers and stopped the dynamite going off by using his licked fingers. Vinny said to the small dragon, "Thanks." Mushu said as he hopped off Vinny's shoulder, "Don't mention it."

Jim asked suspiciously, "Did my father sent you?" Miguel said with a smile, "Oh no, we're here on Grand Head Councilor Mickey's orders." Mushu asked curiously, "What we're orders?" Tulio said impatiently, "We were trying to find Ariel except none of us are bloodhounds." Jim said with a smirk, "I maybe not be a bloodhound, but, I can still smell her scent." Miguel had a smirk and said to his friend as he put his hand in front of his friend's face, "Pay up. You lost the bet." Tulio groaned and pay his friend two gold coins. Vinny said annoyed, "Listen, let's just get to the Sanctuary before I get fired."

Vinny knocked of the tree trunk and the tree trunk's top opened. Vinny said with a smile, "Age before beauty." Miguel and Tulio went in first and Jim said to himself quietly, "Here goes nothing." Mushu said as he jumped into the tree trunk, "Right behind you, lion boy." Vinny jumped in and the tree trunk closed. But the shadow creature smiled evilly as the other shadow creatures joined in.

Zak said into the mic as the people of the Sanctuary, "Okay, everyone we have a singer and her name is Ariel Triton. So let's give her a chance." Aurora asked as she set herself on the piano keyboard, "Are you sure about this?" Zak said with a smile as he sets up his guitar, "Audrey said not to worry." The blonde shrugged and said, "Okay, if you say so." Audrey got to her drums and pulled out her drumsticks as Ariel walked towards the microphone. Audrey, Zak, and Aurora begin to play the music and the redhead began to sing.

_Here I am~_

_Once again~_

Zak and Aurora thought as they played the instruments, 'She's good.'

_~Feeling lost but now and then~_

_~I breathe it in~_

_~To let it go~_

Ariel grabbed the mic out of the stand and thought, 'Time to kick it up a notch.'

_~And you don't know where you are now~_

Ariel began to dance on the stage and the crowd was intoxicating in her singing and dancing.

_~Or what it would come to~_

_~If only somebody could hear~_

Dimitri heard singing and went to go see who had that amazing voice.

_~When you figure out how~_

Miguel and Tulio hit the ground at the end of the hole. Miguel asked with a smile, "Do you hear that?"

_~You're lost in the moment~_

Tulio said with a smile, "Yes, let's go find a redhead." The duo followed the redhead's singing and knew this was their lucky day.

_~You disappear~_

Ariel then showed the crowd what she was really made of.

_~You don't have to be afraid~_

_~To put your dream in action~_

_~You'll never gonna fade~_

_~You'll be the main attraction~_

The people of the Sanctuary cheered for the redhead and Dimitri smiled and knew that things will turn out for the best.

_~Not a fantasy~_

_~Just remember me~_

_~When it turns out right~_

Jim fell onto the ground and heard his angel sing and said underneath his breath, "Ariel." Jim then rushed towards to where his angel was singing.

_~Cause you know that if you live~_

_~In your imagination~_

_~Tomorrow you'll be~_

_~Everybody's fascination~_

Mushu hit the ground and said as he tried to catch up with the young Hawkins boy, "Wait up, lion boy."

_~In my victory~_

_~Just remember me~_

_~When I make it shine~_

Giselle saw Ariel sing from afar and Melody giggled at the singing with joy. Vinny then got to the ground and said, "Well, time to go to work."

_~Reaching high~_

_~Feeling low~_

_~I'm holding on but letting go~_

Ariel wished she would sing this to Jim.

_~I like to shine~_

_~I'll shine for you~_

Jim saw his angel singing and knew he had to get her attention somehow. Mushu could see what Jim wanted to do and the small red dragon pointed at the guitar that wasn't used yet.

_~And it's time~_

_~To show the world how~_

_~It's a little bit closer~_

_~As long as I'm ready to go~_

Tulio and Miguel saw the control panel and begin to put on a show by using different lights and effects.

_~All we have is right now~_

_~As long as you feel it~_

_~Inside you know~_

The kids of the Sanctuary got on stage and danced with Ariel.

_~You don't have to be afraid~_

_~To put your dream in action~_

_~You'll never gonna fade~_

_~You'll be the main attraction~_

Jim then got the guitar set up and Mushu set him up for the music.

_~Not a fantasy~_

_~Just remember me~_

_~When it turns out right~_

Audrey thought as she continued to play the drums, 'She's just amazing with that voice.'

_~Cause you know that if you live~_

_~In your imagination~_

_~Tomorrow you'll be~_

_~Everybody's fascination~_

Ariel saw the happy faces and the people of the Sanctuary were happy to see their princess sing for them.

_~In my victory~_

_~Just remember me~_

_~When I make it shine~_

Dimitri said with a smile as he saw his nephew, "Time to reunite with my favorite nephew." Dimitri hid in a corner where no one would see him.

_~Everyone can tell you~_

_~How it's all said and done~_

_~That harder times will change~_

_~your mind and make you wanna run~_

Vinny was setting up the fireworks and said, "This had better be worth my set of supplies."

_~But you want it~_

_~And you need it~_

_~Like you need to breathe the air~_

_~If they doubt you~_

_~Just believe it~_

_~That's enough to get you there~_

Jim then played the guitar and Ariel saw her lion as she continue to sing with a smile.

_~You don't have to be afraid~_

_~To put your dream in action~_

_~You'll never gonna fade~_

_~You'll be the main attraction~_

Zak smiled and thought, 'Looks like the old crew is back together again.'

_~Not a fantasy~_

_~Just remember me~_

_~When it turns out right~_

Vinny then set off the fireworks and the fireworks were going off.

_~Cause you know that if you live~_

_~In your imagination~_

_~Tomorrow you'll be~_

_~Everybody's fascination~_

The crowd cheered and as they saw the fireworks going off.

_~In my victory~_

_~Just remember me~_

_~When I make it shine~_

Everyone cheered and Ariel rushed towards her lion. Jim picked her up in a bridal style and spun her around. Ariel then placed both of her hands on Jim's cheeks and kissed him with longing. Jim returned her fervor and kissed her with love and care. Jim broke the kiss and said as he rested his forehead on hers, "You don't know how much I missed you." Ariel said breathlessly, "I love you, Jim." Jim smiled and pulled her in for another kiss. Ariel sighed happily and knew this was not a dream.

Mushu asked as he whine, "Don't I get a hug?" Ariel broke the kiss and said with a smile, "Of course, Mushu." Ariel picked up her dragon friend and hugged him. Tulio and Miguel said as they got up on stage, "Lovebirds." Ariel giggled and Jim looked at his angel with a smile. Jim said as he grabbed his fiancée's hand, "Let's leave." Dimitri said as he came out of his hiding spot, "I'm afraid she cannot, Jim." Jim said underneath his breath, "Uncle Dimitri…" Dimitri said seriously, "It's time your fiancée knows about her past and destiny."

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. The Curse of the Lions videos will be continued and I will tell you when episode 2 is up. Until then my friends**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone here is a new chapter of my favorite couple. The song is called Dreaming My Way Home by Barbara Kessler. I thought it was perfect for this chapter. I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. Enjoy**

Chapter 8

Aurora made tea as Preston B. Whitmore came in with some textbooks and said annoyed, "You better have a good reason why you interrupted my yoga session, Dimitri." Whitmore saw Ariel sitting down with Jim and said in wonder, "Is this…?" Dimitri said with a smile as he was sitting on his soft chair, "Yes, she is Mr. Whitmore. This is princess Arielna, the Red Rose." Whitmore said with a smile, "If I known that Arielna was here, I would've made my special herbal tea." Ariel smiled and said, "Thank you, Mr. Whitmore." Whitmore looked at Jim and said, "So you're Jim Hawkins, Dimitri's nephew." Jim said with a serious face, "Yes and I'm here for Ariel."

Whitmore could feel the tension and said as he placed the textbooks down, "It was nice meeting the both of you." He then said to Dimitri seriously, "Try not to destroy the living room." Whitmore left the room and Jim said angrily, "I want to know why you haven't come home." Dimitri sighed and said seriously, "I couldn't go back Jim." Jim got off the sofa asked angrily, "Then why? Was it because you couldn't keep your promise? Or was it because of my old man?" Ariel said with a smile, "He has a family." Jim asked surprised as he turned around to his angel, "What?" Giselle walked in the room with Melody and said concerned, "Is everything alright?" Dimitri smiled and said, "Yes, dear, does Melody want to see her father?" Giselle smiled and handed Melody to Dimitri.

Melody giggled when she saw her father's face and she played with her necklace. Dimitri said softly, "You do love your music, Melody." Jim looked at his baby cousin and Ariel asked, "Can I hold her?" Dimitri said with a smile as he handed Melody to Ariel, "Sure, Jim and I are going to have a man to man talk." Ariel smiled at Melody and said sweetly as Jim followed his uncle, "Hi. You are so cute." Melody giggled and played with her necklace.

Jim asked seriously, "How did you know Ariel was engaged to me?" Dimitri chuckled and said with a smirk, "I saw you kissing her." Jim scowled and said stubbornly as he tried to hide his blush, "Great and I bet you saw the ring on her finger." His uncle chuckled and said with the smirk on his face, "Come on, Jim. I saw the custom made engagement ring from my home." Jim looked at his angel with his baby cousin and smiled at her. Jim frowned and knew what he had to. Jim asked, "Hey, Uncle?" Dimitri raised his eyebrow and Jim asked sincerely, "Do you want to come to our wedding?" Dimitri's eyes widened and asked surprised, "Are you sure?"

Jim sighed and said as he smiled and looked at Ariel, "Ariel would probably never forgive me if I don't ask." Dimitri smiled and said as he placed his hand on his nephew's shoulder, "You really have changed."

Rapunzel and Coraline were looking out from their room. Rapunzel asked worried, "Do you think Ariel is okay?" Coraline looked up at the stars and said with a smile, "I know she's okay." Rapunzel asked as she began to sketch Ariel's face, "How do you know?" Coraline said as she pointed to the three different colored starts, "There are three colored stars one for you, one for Ariel, and one for me. If one of stars fades it would mean that we are dead or changed in an animal form." Rapunzel looked up at the stars and thought as she sketches Ariel's face, 'I know she'll be fine with Jack.'

_There is a place I'm longing for tonight_

_A place I love so far, far away_

Tiana looked up at the stars and thought of Ariel being okay. Naveen walked by her side and asked concerned, "Are you alright?" Tiana sighed and said worried, "I don't know, Naveen. Everytime I look up at the stars, I keep hoping Ariel is okay." Naveen said as he brought Tiana close to his chest, "I'm sure she is safe. After all she is with the Hawkins family." Tiana said sadly, "Maybe, but I feel something is going to happen, something bad." Naveen and Tiana looked at the stars hoping the redhead is safe.

_There lives in my heart a treasure buried deep inside_

_And I'll keep wondering until I find it again someday_

Kuzco looked at Charlotte and saw she was looking at the stars and he said worried as he set the meal down for them, "Are you gonna come inside and eat?" Charlotte said with a smile, "I'll be in a mintue." Kuzco smiled and continued to set the meal as Charlotte looked at the stars, and thought of her redhead friend.

_Somewhere the flowers are in bloom_

_A candle burning in a room_

Meg looked at the stars and Hercules said as he looked at the stars with his love, "You miss her, don't you?" Meg chuckled and said with a smile, "I know she can get into trouble, but, she always manages to get out of it." Herc pulled her close as small tears came down on Meg's face.

_There is comfort in the darkest night_

_Even if there is no star in sight_

Louis looked up at the stars as Marina writing music for new material for their tour.

_Every time I close my eyes it's all I see_

_I am haunted by a timeless memory_

Delbert and Amelia were taking care of Anya as Milo looked up at the stars hoping his family is okay.

_And no matter what I do or where I roam_

Anya looked at Milo and smiled with joy. Milo looked at Anya and held her hand gently with a smile as he sat by her side.

_I will still be dreaming my way home_

Sinbad saw his wife sleeping and smiled as he brushed her off her face. Sarah smiled at her husband's touch and dreamed soundly.

_Time froze but I kept moving on_

Silver was getting adjustments from Jane and smiled as he brushed her cheek with his human hand. Jane blushed and continued to do the adjustments.

_All I have loved, all I have known_

Garrett felt Madellaine sleeping by his side and he rested his head on hers.

_I turned around and in a moment it was gone_

Shifu saw his students sleeping and he blew out the candle. He then smiled as he headed towards his tent.

_Still I believe I'm never far from home_

Cassim looked at his Hunters and knew they were going to be in a battle they have never known.

_Somewhere the flowers are in bloom_

Aladdin and Tarzan were practicing their shots on targets with their bows and arrows.

_I can almost smell their perfume_

Kayley and Cale were watching the stars and Cale told Kayley stories about each star. Kayley laughed after each story and Cale smiled with joy.

_Somewhere a candle, still burning bright_

Jack and Clopin were going over their plans for what to next. Aslan looked at the ruined castle and hoped Ariel was not harmed.

_Even if there is no star in sight_

Hiccup and the other Dragonriders were telling stories and myths to enjoy themselves as they were cooking their meal.

_Every time I close my eyes it's all I see_

Hiccup looked up at the stars and hoped Ariel is safe. Toothless looked up at the stars and saw three different color stars.

_I am haunted by a timeless memory_

Tulio and Miguel were telling little kids stories about Ariel and Jim. The children were in awe and smiled as they listened to the stories.

_And no matter what I do or where I roam_

Flynn was watching his gang sleeping soundly and looked up at the yellow star. He thought as he looked at the yellow star, 'I hope you're okay, Rapunzel.'

_I will still be dreaming my way home_

Mickey was watching the ruin castle and hoped that the glorious city would return. John and Pocahontas were watching the fire as they fell asleep. Proteus put a blanket on Odette as she slept into her slumber. Phoebus looked at a photo of his family and Kida smiled at her son.

Audrey and Zak were tuning their instruments as Aurora drank some tea outside with Mr. Whitmore.

_Every time I close my eyes it's all I see_

Dr. Sweet was making some new herbal medicine and looked at the flowers that were blooming.

_I am haunted by a timeless memory_

Tip and Dash looked up and wondered how Jim and Ariel are doing as they were eating their fish.

_And no matter what I do or where I roam_

Mushu and Morph looked at the stars and hoped both of their owners were okay.

_I will still be dreaming my way home_

Ariel looked at Melody and smiled as she put her in her crib. The redhead looked at her lion and went towards him. Jim smiled and opened his arms for his angel.

_I will still be dreaming my way_

Ariel embraced her lion and pulled him in for a loving kiss. Jim then returned the fervor by wrapping his arms around her waist. Dimitri embracing his wife as he kissed his love and her returns the fervor. He then broke the kiss and looked at his nephew with a smile.

_Home_

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. The Curse of the Lions videos will be continued and I will tell you when episode 2 is up. Until then my friends**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone here is a new chapter of my favorite couple. The song is called This Broken Soul by Rebecca Kneubuhl. I thought it was perfect for this chapter. I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. Enjoy**

Chapter 9

A turtle with a walking staff and a sash to cover his shell walked towards Dimitri's house and saw Mr. Whitmore reading his favorite textbook. The turtle said with a smile, "It seems you haven't changed, old friend." Whitmore yelled angrily as he threw the book in the air, "I'm not that old, you…" Mr. Whitmore's eyes widened as he saw the turtle and said stuttering, "It's…It's…It's you." Aurora came with the tea and asked worried, "Is everything alright Mr. Whitmore?" Aurora saw the turtle and gasped as she said as she set down the tea set, "Master Oogway." Oogway chuckled and asked as he walked towards the door, "Is she in there?" Mr. Whitmore nodded his head and the old turtle walked in the room.

Shifu saw one of his old students and walked towards her. She had raven hair and she was working on her martial arts. She was wearing her tan and green martial arts uniform and heard Shifu coming towards her. The woman said as she relaxed herself and sat in cross-legged position, "Master Shifu, I didn't know you were going to be in the games again." Shifu said as he sat beside her, "Fa Mulan, I didn't know you have joined the Hunters." Mulan said seriously, "You know why I joined them and left home." Shifu sighed and asked sadly, "Was it because you were different? That you had the same talent as Esmeralda?" Mulan got up and said as she walked away, "That is none of your concern."

Madellaine smelled the air and said worried, "Something is wrong." Garrett touched her shoulder and asked worried, "Are you fine?" Madellaine said as she turned to see her fiancé, "No. It's this feeling I've had ever since we came here." Merlin said with a smile, "So I see you're going to change into your form soon." Madellaine said with a fake smile, "Yes, it's been awhile since I was able to go into my wolf form." Garrett said sadly, "It's sad that I won't be able to see your form." Madellaine asked with hope as she touched Garrett's right cheek with her left hand, "Can you use a little light magic?" Merlin explained seriously, "Even if he could, one wrong move and he cannot use the spell ever again."

Madellaine sighed and Garrett asked with a smile as he tried to change the subject, "So what is your form?" Madellaine smiled and said, "My form is Aleu, daughter of Balto and Jenna."

Dimitri saw Oogway and said surprised, "Master Oogway?" Oogway smiled and said as he headed towards the couch, "It is good to see you again Dimitri." Giselle saw the old turtle and put Melody in her room. The old turtle saw Ariel sleeping soundly in Jim's arms. Jim saw Master Oogway and asked cautiously, "Who are you?" Oogway smiled at Jim and looked at Ariel with little hope in his eyes. Jim asked as Oogway closer to the young lion, "Who are you?" The old turtle looked up at Jim and said with a smile, "Just an old friend seeing her daughter." Jim looked down at Ariel and asked, "You mean Ariel?"

Oogway lightly moved Ariel's hair out of the way and whispered, "She does look like her mother." Jim asked, "Could tell me about Ariel's beginning and her sisters?" Oogway smiled and said as he sat down on the couch, "I suppose I should be the one telling Ariel's beginning. Dimitri?" Dimitri walked towards Oogway and asked, "Yes, Master Oogway?" Oogway asked with a smile, "Could you tell the legend of the Three Flowers? After all you researched on the legend." Dimitri smiled and said as he sat down next to the old turtle, "I guess it's time."

Mushu walked around and said to the pink blob floating around him, "I'm telling you pinky. Something is not right." Morph screamed out of fear and hid behind the red dragon. Mush asked curiously, "Morph, what's wrong with you?" Mushu looked up and saw the shadow creatures as his mouth dropped in fear. Then the red dragon and pink blob heard a yell, "Yaooo." They saw a small light hitting the shadow creatures and they screech out of pain as they disappear by being hit from the small light.

Mushu said happily, "Thanks for the save." This voice had a Cajun accent, "No problem just doing my duties as a guard." Mushu squinted his eyes and asked as he tried to find the rescuer, "Where are you?" The floating light came to his face and said, "I'm right here." Mush saw what it was and said shocked, "A firefly saved our butts?" The firefly pulled his yellow mustache and said angrily, "This firefly is no ordinary firefly. I'm a light magic firefly, you red little lizard." Mushu said angrily, "Oh you about to be a firefly alright. Let me light your butt." Mushu, Morph, and the firefly heard the shadow creatures' screeches. The firefly said worried, "Hurry and find Master Oogway. He know what to do."

Mushu nodded his head and ran to find the old turtle as Morph followed the red dragon. The firefly yelled, "You tell that old turtle Ray sent you."

Silver smelled the air and turned into his lion form. He went into the forest and heard a voice, "I'm surprised they let you in the Games, you old cyborg." Silver snarled and knew whose voice it was. He said to himself, "Thrax." The alien came out of the shadows and he was wearing a black over coat with black jeans and a grey shirt. His skin was red and his hair was violet. His eyes were yellow-green and green. Thrax chuckled and asked evilly, "Now how is it that we would meet again?" Silver said angrily, "I don't know, Thrax. You always were bad luck."

The red alien chuckled evilly and said with an evil smile as he pulled out his glowing red finger, "Silver, always trying to blame me for what happened to you." Silver snarled at the alien and Thrax laughed evilly and said with an evil smile, "Oh, that's right. I took your leg, arm, ear, and eye." Silver then pounced on the alien and Thrax said with an evil smirk, "I hate to do this but I must be going." Thrax kicked the cyborg lion and threw him off. Silver landed and Thrax was gone. Silver snarled out of frustration and said angrily underneath his breath as left towards the camp, "I'll get you, Thrax and that's a promise I attend to keep."

Dimitri said as he pulled out an old text book, "Legend says that three flowers will bloom and bring light to the worlds. The Three Flowers are different and each has a different magical property." Oogway explained as he showed the properties with his light magic, "The blue carnation, able to give illusions and make your nightmares come to life. The yellow lily gives a bright yellow glow and has healing properties. The red rose gives the ability to fly and healing properties as well." Jim looked worried and Dimitri said with a smile, "You're fiancée is the red rose."

Ariel woke up and asked sleepy, "Did I miss anything?" Jim smiled and said as he held his angel closely, "Only a little." Ariel smiled and Jim asked curiously, "So how does this fit with Ariel's past?" Oogway explained with his light magic, "I was there when the flowers were in bloom. I took the Three Flowers with me so the evil could not take them. Athena was having a hard time to deliver her first child. King Derek asked me for one of the Three Flowers." Dimitri explained as he showed the royal family album, "Oogway gave King Derek the Blue Carnation and the royal herbalists made a medicine for Queen Athena."

Ariel realized and said with a smile, "Coraline was born." Oogway smiled and said happily, "Yes, Coraline was born because of the royal herbalists and the blue carnation." Dimitri frowned and said seriously, "After two years, Athena was pregnant again and she was having trouble with Rapunzel. King Derek asked Master Oogway for another flower and…" Ariel then said with a smile, "The royal herbalists used the yellow lily for Rapunzel?" Oogway chuckled and said with a smile, "You really are smart as your mother." Ariel smiled and asked sadly as she frowned, "Then how come she's dead?" Oogway frowned and said sadly, "I know why your mother is dead."

Ariel's eyes widened as she asked, "How did she died? I can't remember." Oogway used his light magic and the living room disappeared. Ariel saw her father Triton and her mother having a picnic at the forest.

_**Ariel was giggling and said happily, "Mommy, let's play some more." Athena laughed and said as she picked up her five year old Ariel, "Okay, but first let's have some lunch."**_

_O holy land_

_Come ancient spirit_

_**Triton saw a black and white wolf and whispered concerned as Athena saw the wolf as well, "Athena, get back here." Athena looked at Ariel worried and Ariel looked up at her mother scared.**_

_Take up my hand_

_And guide me_

_**Athena knew what she had to do and said seriously, "Take Ariel home and I'll come back." Ariel asked scared, "Mommy?" Triton said seriously, "Athena…" Athena yelled, "Go!" Triton ran with Ariel and the redhead child yelled scared, "Mommy! Mommy!"**_

_Pull me to shore_

_Rivers are rising___

_**Ariel got out of her father's arms and ran towards her mother. She saw the wolf growled at the small child and ran off. Ariel looked for her mother and saw she was lying on the ground.**_

_Look in this heart_

_And find me_

_**Ariel smiled and asked, "Mommy?" Athena didn't answer back to her child and Ariel's eyes start to have tears in her light blue eyes.**_

_I've lost my way_

_Your voice is silent_

_**Ariel shook her and said as the shook her mother and tears coming down her cheeks, "Come on. We have to go home."**_

_I need you here_

_To remind me_

_**Ariel pushed her mother on her back and saw the blood out of her mother's chest and claw marks. Ariel's eyes widened in shock and fear as she whimpered. She then screamed as the tears poured on her cheeks, "Mommy!" **_

_Let the water flow right through this broken soul_

Oogway stopped the light magic and Ariel fell to the ground on her knees as she said underneath her breath as the tears fell on her cheeks and her body trembling, "He…Eric killed my mother." Jim went down and picked up his angel bridal style. Jim whispered in Ariel's ear, "Sleep, my angel. I'm here." Ariel closed her eyes and fell asleep in Jim's arms. Jim sat down on the couch with Ariel in his arms and said seriously, "Now, I have another reason to kill that wolf." 

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. The Curse of the Lions videos will be continued and I will tell you when episode 2 is up. Until then my friends**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone here is a new chapter of my favorite couple. I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. Enjoy**

Chapter 10

Mushu saw Jim and Ariel headed towards Dimitri's home. Oogway asked as he grabbed a chameleon and a black cat, "Could you return these pets to the other princesses?" Ariel nodded her head and the black cat woke up. This cat had blue sapphire eyes and a chewed up ear. The cat said with a smile, "So the Red Rose has returned." Ariel gasped and the cat said as he got up on the chair, "What? You should know I was your sister's favorite pet. Although, you and Rapunzel were fascinated by me." Ariel asked curiously, "Did I know you?" The black cat sighed and said as he jumped and sat on the table, "Of course, you lost your memory. Then again you were young, when you and your sisters escaped."

Jim asked worried, "Escaped from what?" The cat said with a frown, "Maleficent, Eris, and Facilier." Oogway then explained, "They agreed to each capture a flower. Facilier would capture the blue carnation, Eris would capture the yellow lily, and Maleficent would capture the red rose." Ariel explained as she remembered the fight between the old witch dragon, "Toothless and Hiccup destroyed Maleficent. I saw it, I was with Hiccup." Dimitri said seriously as he grabbed an old textbook, "You may have defeated the dragon of evil, but not the goddess of chaos or the doctor of hexes." Dimitri opened the textbook and it had a picture of a temple.

Dimitri explained as he pointed at the temple with a rose symbol, "You have to bring Ariel here in order for her to bloom." Ariel asked worried, "What if I don't make it?" The black cat explained, "It is the only way to return Atlantica to its former glory." The chameleon got on her shoulder and cooed.

Ariel sighed and said seriously as she got up, "Okay, I'll go." Jim said seriously, "I'm going with you." Ariel explained sadly, "I can't let you go with me." Jim pulled Ariel into his arms and whispered as he arms wrapped tightly around the redhead's waist, "I can't lose you. I've suffered so much in my past." Ariel looked up to find Jim crying and the lion rested his forehead on his angel as Jim's tears fell on Ariel's cheeks. Ariel thought as she brought her hands on his cheeks, 'What had he gone through?' Jim said trembling as the tears rolled down his cheeks, "You are my light. You saved me from being in the dark for so long." Ariel crashed her lips on Jim's and the redhead thought as she deepened the kiss, 'So did you, my lion.'

Eris saw two men walking towards her and the goddess said with an evil smile, "Ah, Clayton and Gaston. My two best trackers and predators." Clayton said with a smile, "Ah, Eris. It has been awhile." Gaston asked as he sharpened his dagger, "So who do we have to hunt this time?" Eris used her dark magic to make an illusion of Ariel. Eris said with an evil smile, "You see the Red Rose has left her home. I need her back for the finale after the Games." Clayton smiled evilly and asked as he cocked he shotgun, "If she is with friends?" Eris said evilly with a smile as she made the marble pillar crack with one touch, "Kill them."

Triton reached for his coffee cup but it cracked as he was about to reach it. Pleakley came through the office doors and asked, "Sir? Is everything alright?" Triton sighed and asked as he handed the cup to Pleakley, "Could you get me a new cup of coffee?" Pleakley said with a smile as he hurried out the doors, "Right away, sir." Triton looked out the window and hoped Ariel is alright. Triton picked up the phone and called the BenBow Inn.

Milo had gone back to the Inn to see if his mother left any baby supplies. Milo heard the phone rang and picked up the phone. Milo said with a smile, "Milo Thatch Hawkins, how can I help?" Triton asked sadly, **"Is Ariel over with your brother?" **Milo lied as he packed the baby supplies in a backpack, "Yes, they wanted her to see the rest of our family." Triton smiled and knew that his daughter was safe. Triton smiled and said, **"Thank you for telling me that. I found her room completely empty and thought she was with your family."** Milo lightly laughed and said, "She'll be back home soon." Triton said as he was about to hang up the phone, **"Okay, thank you Milo. I hope to see my daughter safe and sound."**

Milo heard Ariel's father hanged up and he hanged up the phone. Milo sighed and said worried, "I've lied to Ariel's father and I've been lying to Anya." Milo looked up and said as he looked at Delbert's home, "I have to tell Anya the truth."

Mushu and Morph jumped through the window. Ariel saw the red dragon and pink blob panting and said with a smile, "Mushu! Morph!" Jim wiped the tears quickly and asked, "What are you two doing here?" Mushu remembered and said panicky, "Shadow creatures are following us and they are causing chaos." Tulio and Miguel came through the doors and yelled, "We have to get Ariel out of here now!" Oogway said seriously, "I'm sensing the Shadow creatures are coming here for Ariel." Dimitri said as Giselle was picking up Melody, "Giselle get everyone out of the Sanctuary."

Giselle asked concerned, "What about you?" Dimitri sighed and said as he packed his bag, "I'll meet you at Agrabah but please be safe." Giselle kissed her husband's cheek and headed towards the exit with their child. Audrey as Zak walked at her side said informatively, "The Shadow creatures are relentless and are going to stop finding redhead until they do." Zak said informatively, "Vinny and Sweet are giving the Shadow creatures a run for their money, for now. Vinny is using his light magic bombs and Sweet using some voodoo light magic. I don't know how long they can keep this up."

Aurora said as Mr. Whitmore came to her side, "Dimitri, the people of the Sanctuary are headed for the tunnels." Whitmore said seriously with concern, "We'll lead them towards Agrabah and contact the Sultan." Dimirti smiled and said with relief, "Thank you." Aurora and Whitmore left and Ariel had an idea. Ariel asked with a smile, "Tulio? Miguel? Do you think you could tell the Grand Council what happened?" Tulio said with a smile, "We will. Just stay out of danger." Tulio and Miguel changed into their forms and headed to find the Grand Council.

Jim changed into his form and Ariel didn't understand what Jim was up to. Dimitri explained with a smile as he handed a pouch bag, "He wants you to ride him. Your sister's pets can be in here." The chameleon, Morph, the black cat, and Mushu went into the pouch bag. Ariel asked concerned, "What about you, Dimitri?" Dimitri said with a smile, "I'll see if I can get more info what that Goddess is up to. In the mean time you and Jim head towards the Rose Temple." Ariel asked, "What about Master Oogway?"

Oogway chuckled and said with a smile, "I'll go meet an old friend of mine." The old turtle used his light magic and disappeared with cherry blossoms in the wind. Ariel said with a smile, "Dimitri be safe." Dimitri said as he transformed into his form, "See you at the wedding." Ariel never saw a lion form like that. The black cat explained as his head popped out of the bag, "His form is Samson. He's different than Sinbad." Ariel said seriously, "Okay, let's go." Jim then started to run and Ariel grabbed his mane to hold on.

Clayton and Gaston were out scouting the redhead. Gaston asked as he loaded his musket, "Do you think will find this girl?" Clayton said with an evil smile, "Everyone wants to protect this girl and now she probably has some bodyguards to protect her." Gaston saw Ariel and Jim and whispered, "Look!" Clayton saw the redhead girl and said with an evil smile as he loaded his shotgun, "The hunt is on." 

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. The Curse of the Lions videos will be continued and I will tell you when episode 2 is up. Until then my friends**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone here is a new chapter of my favorite couple. I thought Part of your World and Her Voice from the Broadway Little Mermaid would be perfect for this chapter. I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. Enjoy**

Chapter 11

The black cat's ear twitched when he heard a twig snapped. The black cat whispered, "Shh, someone is here." Ariel whispered worried, "Who?" Ariel's question was answered buy a gunshot and it ricochet by an old oak tree. Jim ran towards a tree to hide his angel and his other friends. Clayton said angrily, "You idiot. I told you to have more stealth." Gaston argued, "It's not my fault that twig was there." Clayton loaded his shotgun and yelled with an evil smile, "I would love to take that girl off your hands for you." Jim growled and Ariel put her hand on his mane. Jim looked at her and looked at Clayton and Gaston.

He then saw the Rose Temple up ahead and had an idea. Jim used his head and pushed Ariel towards the Temple. Ariel didn't understand and asked, "What?" Mushu saw the Rose Temple and explained, "I think he wants us to go to the Rose Temple." Ariel hugged Jim in his lion form and whispered, "Be careful." Jim nodded his head and took off. Gaston yelled, "That lion…he's getting away." Clayton cocked his gun and said with an evil smile, "Not for long. Get the girl and let's get our reward."

Ariel started to run for her life and was stopped by Gaston as he grabbed her wrists. Gaston asked with an evil smile, "I wonder what Eris would want with you?" Gaston was interrupted by a knife dagger being thrown at him. Mulan said as she stepped out of the shadows, "Grabbing a girl by the wrists? How ungentleman like." Gaston growled out of frustration and Jim pounced on the predator that had his angel.

Ariel looked up and asked, "Who are you?" Jack came out of the shadows and said with a smile, "She is a Hunter. Hunters are sworn to protect the Three Flowers." Ariel smiled as she rushed towards the skeleton and said, "Jack." Jim glared at the skeleton and Ariel explained with a smile, "Jim, don't glare." Jack said with a smile and said, "He's saying 'Where have you been, you bag of bones? You could've saved us more time." Jim rolled his eyes and looked at his angel with a smile. Ariel asked surprised, "You can understand him?" Mulan said seriously, "Yes, Jack can understand what Jim is thinking." Jim looked at Mulan and Mulan said seriously, "Your family is worried about you. You should go back to them."

Jim growled at Mulan and Ariel looked at Jim with concern. Jim stopped growling and went towards his angel as he transformed. Jim said sincerely, "I'm sorry. I just don't want to leave you." Ariel smiled and embraced her lion as he embraced his angel. Mulan sighed sadly and how it reminded her of her past. Jack chuckled and asked with a grin, "Does this remind you of your love?" Mulan blushed furiously and said angry, "That's none of your concern." Jack chuckled and said, "Very well it's not my place to say." Clopin appeared out of thin air and said hurryingly, "Quick, you must get Arielna inside the Temple. I do not know how long I can fool Clayton." Jim transformed and Ariel got on Jim's back. The black cat said with a smile, "Thank you." Jack said seriously as he took the bag, "I'll take them to Rapunzel and Coraline. You just need to bloom." Ariel smiled and said, "Thank you." Jim and Ariel took off as Jack vanished into thin air.

Rapunzel and Coraline were looking out through their window and Rapunzel asked, "Do you think our sister is alright?" Coraline looked at her sketch pad and begin to draw as she said, "She's fine. You shouldn't worry so much." An orb of light appeared in front of the two princesses and they were blinded by the light. Coraline asked as she tried to see who it was, "Jack?" Jack said with a toothy grin, "Ah, Coraline I see you are sharp as ever." The black cat appeared out of the bag and said with a smile, "Hello, Coraline." Coraline smiled as she grabbed her favorite pet. Rapunzel looked in the bag and said as she saw her pet chameleon, "Pascal!"

Pascal cooed and went up Rapunzel's arm and sat on her shoulder. Rapunzel said with a smile and pet Pascal, "I missed you." Pascal turned yellow and smiled at his owner. Mushu looked around and asked, "Where are we?" Rapunzel panicked and the blonde grabbed her frying pan. She then hit the red dragon with the frying pan and asked worried, "What is that thing?" Morph then came out of the bag and chirped happily. Coraline said as she helped the small red dragon, "I think it's a dragon." Mushu said grumbled as he tried to regain his focus, "I'm mighty dragon. Fear my power."

The small red dragon then fell asleep and Coraline put Mushu on her bed. Jack said seriously, "I can't stay here long. If Eris found out I was here, I won't be able to protect you all." Rapunzel said with a small smile, "Thank you, Jack." Jack bowed and used his light magic to disappear into thin air.

Jim and Ariel reached towards the Red Rose Temple and Ariel looked at the doors with worry. The redhead got off her lion and went towards the door. Clayton yelled, "You idiot, get the girl." Ariel and Jim heard what Clayton had said and the redhead angel opened the temple doors. Ariel went into the Temple and Jim tried to get in but it seemed the Temple wouldn't let him in. The Temple's doors closed as Ariel yelled, "Jim!"

The doors closed and they were sealed tight. Jim tried to open the doors as he transformed. Jim yelled, "Ariel!" Ariel looked around the temple and saw a pedestal with rose designs. Ariel asked herself, "Is this the test?" Ariel walked towards the pedestal and saw the words written on the pedestal.

_**You must sing a song from your heart.**_

Ariel was thinking of the songs she had sung. There was this one song she would sing when she was walking home from school. The redhead took a deep breath and begins to sing.

_~What would I give~_

_~To live where you are?~_

_~What would I pay~_

_~To stay here beside you?~_

_~What would I do to see you~_

Jim then heard Ariel's singing that song and his eyes went wide. Jim said to himself, "That song…It was her a year ago."

_~Smiling at me?~_

_~Where would we walk?~_

_~Where would we run?~_

_~If we could stay all day in the sun?~_

Jim then was knocked out by Clayton's shotgun and Gaston asked, "What do you think we should do with him?" Clayton smiled evily and said, "We use him as bait." Jim was starting to dream about that day when he heard his angel's voice for the first time.

_**~Just you and me~**_

_**~And I could be~**_

_**~Part of your world~**_

_**Jim heard the voice and asked, "Whose voice is that?" Jim saw the figure but the sun rising and he could on make out her light blue eyes.**_

_**~I don't know when~**_

_**~I don't know how~**_

_**~But I know something's starting right now~**_

_**~Watch and you'll see~**_

_**~Some day I'll be~**_

_**~Part of your world~**_

_**The figure left and a week had past but Jim couldn't get that voice out of his head. Sarah said worried, "Jim, you don't know if you will find this girl." Jim sighed and said sadly as he left his home, "You wouldn't understand."**_

_**Jim transformed into his form and tried to look for that heavenly sound.**_

_**~Where did she go?~**_

_**~Where can she be?~**_

_**~When will she come again~**_

_**~Calling to me?~**_

_**Jim thought of the idea of that girl singing that lovely song again for him.**_

_**~Calling to me~**_

_**~Calling to me~**_

_**Jim described the girl of his dreams as he searched for the beauty.**_

_**~Somewhere there's a girl~**_

_**~Who's like the shimmer of the wind upon the water~**_

_**~Somewhere there's a girl~**_

_**~Who's like the glimmer of the sunlight on the sea~**_

_**~Somewhere there's a girl~**_

_**~Who's like a swell of endless music~**_

_**~Somewhere she is singing~**_

_**~And her song is meant for me~**_

_**Jim then described that heavenly voice as his heart swelled with joy and a feeling he had never had before.**_

_**~And her voice~**_

_**~It's sweet as angels sighing~**_

_**~And her voice~**_

_**~It's warm as summer sky~**_

_**~And that sound~**_

_**~It haunts my dreams~**_

_**~And spins me 'round~**_

_**~Until it seems~**_

_**~I'm flying~**_

_**~Her voice!~**_

_**Sinbad and Sarah were worried about their youngest son at how he was acting and Milo and Kayley saw their brother heading towards the beach as their younger brother transformed into his human form. Jim had to see this girl again and he described her once more as he looked towards the sea.**_

_**~I can sense her laughter~**_

_**~In the ripple of the waves against the shoreline~**_

_**~I can see her smiling~**_

_**~In the moonlight as it settles on the sand~**_

_**~I can feel her waiting~**_

_**~Just beyond the pale horizon~**_

_**~Singing out a melody too lovely to withstand~**_

_**Jim then realized it was getting dark and started to head for home. He couldn't get that voice out of his head and he described that voice once more.**_

_**~And her voice~**_

_**~It's there as dusk is falling~**_

_**~And her voice~**_

_**~It's there as dawn steals by~**_

_**~Pure and bright, it's always near~**_

_**~All day, all night~**_

_**~And still I hear it calling~**_

_**~Her voice~**_

_**Jim then went upstairs and into his room as he took his boots off.**_

_**~Strange as a dream~**_

_**Jim then took off his tan shirt and looked at the moon through his window.**_

_**~Real as the sea~**_

_**Jim thought this voice completed him and hoped that the girl, who had this voice, would come to him soon.**_

_**~If you can hear me now~**_

_**~Come set me free~**_

_**~Come set me free!~ **_

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. The Curse of the Lions videos will be continued and I will tell you when episode 2 is up. Until then my friends**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone here is a new chapter of my favorite couple. I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. Enjoy**

Chapter 12

Ariel opened her eyes and she saw herself in a bright white room. The redhead saw her mother appear in front of her eyes. Ariel asked worried, "Mom? What's happening?" Athena smiled at her daughter and said, "You are blooming." Ariel asked, "Mom, if I turned into a lioness, what will happen to the red rose's power?" Athena said seriously, "It will fade and the bond you have with Rapunzel and Coraline will be broken." Ariel's heart sank when she heard this and was thinking about her choice to become a lioness. Athena asked curiously, "Why do you want to know?"

Ariel explained with a smile, "I'm getting married." Athena smiled and hugged her daughter as she said, "Oh, Ariel I'm so happy for you." Ariel said with a frown as her head tilted down, "I'm also turning into a lioness." Athena smiled and said as she lifted her daughter's chin with her right hand, "You belong in his world." Ariel said with a smile as the tears of joy came down on her cheeks, "Thank you." Athena disappeared and Ariel saw the white room turning red. Ariel looked down and saw a symbol of the red rose underneath her feet.

Outside of the temple, Clayton and Gaston could see vines with thorns coming out of the ground. The vines wrapped around the temple and Jim opened his eyes and thought, 'Ariel…' Jim looked around at his surrounding and found himself in a cage. Jim growled and roared at the two evil men. Gaston said with a smirk, "Don't worry you'll be reunited with your beauty." A gigantic rose bud broke through the temple's ceiling and it was glowing bright red. Clayton said with an evil smirk, "So, the little girl is finally blooming."

The rose bloomed and Ariel was in the center of the flower with a red dress and she wore red long sleeve gloves but she was barefoot. She even wore a choker necklace and it had a ruby rose. Ariel opened her eyes and saw Jim in the cage. Ariel's wings spread out and she flew down to the ground. When the redhead landed on the ground, roses came out of ground. Ariel looked at Clayton and Gaston and vines with thorns came out of the ground. The vines wrapped the two evil men and Clayton yelled, "What is this?" Ariel walked towards her lion and as each step she took roses came out of the ground.

Jim looked at his angel and thought, 'Is this the same Ariel?' Ariel used light magic to unlock the cage and the shadow creatures couldn't stand the light. Jim asked as he transformed, "Ariel?" Ariel feinted and Jim caught her in time. Ariel groaned and her eyelids fluttered as she woke up. Ariel's vision became clear and she saw her lion with a small smile coming on his face. Ariel reached for her lion as her right hand lightly touched Jim's left cheek.

Ariel asked lightly with a smile, "Do I look different, now that I bloomed?" Jim chuckled and lifted his angel bridal-style. He then rested his head on hers and said with a smile, "You still look like an angel to me." Ariel laughed and she wrapped her arms around Jim's neck as she pulled him in for a kiss. Jim returned the kiss and broke it. Jim said with a smirk, "And I thought I was the wild one." Ariel laughed but she gasped as she saw Eris coming up from the shadows. Jim looked up and glared at the evil goddess as he put down his angel. Eris said with an evil smile as she walked towards them, "Ah, an angel and her lion. How cute." Jim said threateningly as he put Ariel behind him, "Move one more step and you die." Eris laughed evilly and said with an evil smile, "How ironic is that your father said the same words for your mother."

Eris then used her dark magic and Jim's shadow wrapped around his neck. Jim was choking and he went on his knees as he was gasping for air. Ariel pleaded, "Please, stop! You're killing him!" Eris tightens her grip and said with an evil smile, "That's the point." Ariel saw her lion dying from lack of air and she was left with one choice. Ariel said pleadingly, "Please, spare him. I'll make a deal with you." Eris smiled and asked as she went behind the redhead, "What do you want?" Ariel turned around and said seriously, "I want you to let go of Jim and if you do I'll go with you back to the castle. Until Jim wins the Games, then you let my sisters and I go." Eris thought about Ariel's deal and asked with an evil smile, "What if your precious lion doesn't win?"

Ariel answered seriously, "Then my sisters and I will grant you immortality." Eris thought of the idea and said with an evil smile as she held out her hand, "Deal." Ariel looked at her hand and said seriously, "Not until you give me your word." Eris asked with a smile, "You don't trust me?" Ariel said with a smirk, "Nope." Eris sighed and annoyed as she rubbed her forehead, "You are so annoying just like your mother." Eris then used her nail and made an x on left side of her upper chest. Eris asked, "Fair enough?" Ariel nodded her head and Eris let go of Jim. Eris then said, "Remember, Arielna when a goddess makes a deal she is bound for all eternity." Eris then used her dark magic as she made a dark oval portal as if she summoned pure darkness.

Eris said seriously as Jim started to get up, "Listen lion boy, you might've been spared from your cruel fate, but next time you won't be so lucky to have your angel to save you." Eris and Ariel went into the portal and Jim transformed into his form as he went after the goddess and his angel. Eris snapped her fingers and the portal was gone Jim cursed himself and said angrily, "Damn it!" Jim said to himself as he headed towards the camping site, "I got to tell the old man what happened."

Milo took a deep breath and said to himself, "Well, here I go." Milo went through the door where Anya was resting in her bed as she was reading a beginner's guide to parenting. Anya looked up and smiled and said as she put the book down, "Just think in nine months we're going to be parents." Milo smiled and said with a smile, "Yea and I was hoping we get married before our babies are born." Anya smiled and said as she cupped her fiancé's cheeks, "Ok, I just hope I'll still fit into a wedding dress." Milo laughed and then he knew he had to tell her.

Milo asked seriously as he made a serious face, "Anya, would you hate me if I was different?" Anya never saw Milo serious before and asked worried, "What do you mean?" Milo sighed and he transformed into his form with a worried look on his face. Anya gasped as she covered her mouth with her hand. She looked at the scruffy fur lion and asked worried, "Milo? Is that really you?" Milo made a toothy grin and as he made the smile Anya burst laughing. Milo transformed back to his human self and asked, "What's so funny?" Anya covered her mouth as she tried to keep her laughter down. Anya said as she giggled, "That grin was so funny." Milo asked confused, "You're not scared?" Anya smiled and said honestly, "Milo, I love you. I don't care if you were a rabbit." Milo chuckled and embraced his fiancée.

Miguel and Tulio finally reached towards the campsite and Tulio yelled, "Grand Head Councilor!" Mickey saw the duo coming down towards him and he yelled, "Tulio, Miguel slow down." Tulio made a screeching halt but Miguel fell over and his face was in the dirt. Tulio said informally, "Sir, we found out that there are still people here in Atlantica. They called themselves the Underground." Mickey thought of this and said under his breath, "To think there are people who are not crystallized." Miguel spit out the dirt out of his mouth and said informally, "But that's not all, Dimitri Hawkins is alive and so is Master Oogway." Sinbad walked towards the duo and asked seriously, "What about Jim? Is he alright?"

Tulio said with a smile, "He's fine he and Ariel escaped from the Shadow Creatures that were trying to grab the redhead." Sinbad saw his youngest son coming down the hill and saw that Ariel was not with him. Sarah saw her son and ran towards him and asked as she caught up with her son, "Jim, where is Ariel?" Jim said sadly, "She made a deal with Eris." Flynn heard this and asked shocked as he came from behind, "She did what?" Booster said shocked as he pulled down his pointy red ears, "Ariel made a deal with Eris?"

Jim hanged his head down and said sadly, "She did it to save me. I have to win the games in order to free her." Jane looked up into the sky and said worried, "Silver, look!" The cyborg saw the sky darkened and said to himself, "A storm is brewing. Just like before." Everyone at the campsite headed towards the ruined castle for they knew the games where about to begin.

Vanessa giggled evilly and said with a smirk as she took Ariel to where her sisters are, "It's sad that you couldn't escape from Eric's mother." Ariel made a comeback and said with a smirk, "It's also sad that you stooped yourself to a dog." Vanessa slapped Ariel across her face and said angrily, "Don't you dare bad mouth about Eric." She then said underneath her breath, "He's perfect. He's always perfect." She then opened the door and threw Ariel inside. The brunette then locked the door with a silver key that had a yellow shell as a key charm.

Ariel got up and Rapunzel asked worried, "Are you okay?" Ariel dusted herself off and said with a smile, "Other than being slapped by Vanessa I'm fine." Then an unknown voice spoke, "Ah, I see that the Three Flowers have grown. All Three Flowers have bloomed as well." Ariel gasped and asked, "Did you hear you that?" Coraline said as she drew a picture of her black cat, "I hear it." Pascal hid in the flower pot and shook out of fear. Mushu said worried, "I bet you anything is one of Eris's spies, making sure none of us escape." The voice said as the voice's smile appeared out of nowhere, "I'm no spy. I'm a friend." Morph squealed out of fright and hid in the flower pot with Pascal.

Ariel gasped as she saw two aqua-green eyes appeared underneath the wide teeth smile. Then a cat's face appeared along with his body. His fur was grey but his stripes were neon blue. Ariel was amazed by this cat and asked, "Who are you?" The cat said with the grin still on his face as he floated in the air, "I'm Cheshire Cat. I'm a friend of your mother." The black cat said seriously, "You should've come sooner, brother. Otherwise I might go mad." Cheshire said with a grin, "We're all mad, brother. We can't help that." Coraline asked curiously, "He's your brother?" The black cat got up on the table and said as he scratched his ear, "Of course, after all we have the same powers."

Rapunzel asked concerned, "Cheshire, why are you here?" Cheshire said as he vanished, "Well, I'm here…" He then appeared on Ariel's side and said with the grin still on his face, "for Arielna and her sisters, of course." Ariel asked, "Was it because my mother asked you to after she died?" Cheshire's grin faded as he heard about Athena's death. He said as he floated around Ariel, "Yes, and after what happened to her. Eris and her followers took over all of Atlantica." Ariel said seriously, "Don't worry Cheshire. Jim will save us all." Cheshire said with a grin reappearing on his furry face, "I do hope this Jim does win. That way you can bury the goddess of chaos into her eternal grave." Ariel and the others saw a storm brewing and Cheshire said as he vanished into thin air, "It has begun." __

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. The Curse of the Lions videos will be continued and I will tell you when episode 2 is up. Until then my friends**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone here is a new chapter of my favorite couple. Everyone has keep asking me to put Holli Would from Cool World in my story. One of my fans has asked me a song to put into my story. Till I Hear You Sing from Love Never Dies and I thought it would be perfect. I will in this chapter I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. Enjoy**

Chapter 13

Everyone was at the ruin castle of Atlantica waiting for the goddess of chaos to appear. Jim tried to pick up Ariel's scent but it was very faint. Sinbad saw what his youngest son was trying to do and walked towards him. Sinbad whispered, "Anything?" Jim looked at his father and said, "Nothing. Ariel was here but her scent is faint." Sinbad saw that there was a phone here and knew what he had to do. Sinbad said as he walked towards the phone, "I'm going have to make a call." Jim asked curiously, "Who?" Sinbad said as he picked up the phone and dialed the phone number, "An old friend."

At the Tortuga Bar in Port Royal, a blonde in a white dress was serving drinks and getting tips. She had creamy skin with blue eyes and blue eye shadow to match her eyes. There were two imps working at the bar one was purple and other was aqua-green. The purple imp heard the phone and said to the aqua-green imp, who was cleaning the counter top, "Panic get the phone. It might be a costumer." Panic nodded his head and picked up the phone. He then said, "Tortuga bar, you buy we serve." _**"Is Holli there?" said Sinbad as he leaned back against the wall.**_ Panic said, "Hold on, for a sec." Panic covered the end of the phone and yelled, "Holli you got a call." Holli said annoyed as she put down the tray, "I'm coming, you frightened imp."

Holli walked towards Panic and grabbed the phone out of Panic's hand. Panic went back to work and Holli asked annoyed, "Who is this?" _**Sinbad chuckled and asked, "Is that anyway to treat an old friend?" **_Holli recognized the voice and asked surprised, "Sinbad? How did you get this number?" _**Sinbad said with a smirk, "Lucky guess."**_ Holli asked as she went to make herself a drink, "What do you need, lion?" _**Sinbad sighed and said seriously, "I need your help." **_Holli stopped mid way making the drink and she asked seriously, "What kind of help?"

_**Sinbad explained what happened, Ariel getting kidnapped to losing her again to save his son's life, and said seriously, "That's why I need your help. I know your talents can help." **_Holli huffed and asked seriously, "Give me one good reason why I should help you? You busted up our gang when you met Sarah and started dating her." _**Sinbad sighed said seriously, "I don't know anyone else who can help me."**_ Holli sighed and looked at the old photo of Sinbad, Flynn, and Holli having a grand time at the bar. Holli sighed and said, "I'll be there. Just don't start the fun without me."

Sinbad chuckled and said with a smile, "Thanks, Holli I owe you one." Holli hanged up the phone and so did Sinbad. Jim asked, "Who was that?" Sinbad said with a smirk, "Our ace in the hole." The sky darkened as Eris appeared up in smoke. She smiled as she looked around to find many people had joined her games. Eris said with an evil smile, "Now I know why you are here. To claim the prizes of the Three Flowers." Eris used her dark magic and made the Three flowers appeared in front of the crowd. Coraline she was wearing a blue staples dress and blue flats. She was a blue sapphire carnation chocker necklace and Hiccup saw the blue haired girl.

Hiccup whispered, "Toothless, look it's Coraline." The black dragon whimpered and Hiccup said as he patted his dragon's head, "I know, boy. We're going to get her back, too." Rapunzel wore a yellow long dress and she had a Citrine chocker necklace in the shape of a lily. The green eyed blonde was barefoot and Flynn looked to find Rapunzel in a cage. Eris found the thief and said with an evil smile, "Now, what do we have here?" Eris appeared at Flynn's side and said with an evil smile as she placed a hand on the thief's shoulder, "If it isn't our favorite thief, Flynn Rider."

Flynn moved his shoulder and said angrily, "Don't touch me." Eris said with an evil smile, "I can touch you whenever I want after all you couldn't what I want." Flynn's eyes widen and remembered what had happened on that awful day.

_**Rapunzel was laughing and said as she set up the picnic, "This is going to be the best picnic ever." Flynn smiled and knew he was going to propose to the girl of his dreams. He then searched in his pocket and he thought as he panicked, 'I forgot the ring.' Rapunzel saw Flynn panicking and asked, "Eugene, what's wrong?" Back then Flynn's name was **__**Eugene Fitzherbert, an innocent man who was in love. **_

_**Flynn said with a nervous face, "I forgot to get the Italian soda. I'm just gonna go run out to get the soda. I'll be right back." Rapunzel smiled and said as she set the food, "Okay, just make sure you come back." Flynn said as he ran off, "I will."**_

_**Flynn went to the jewelry store and he didn't have much money but he had enough money to buy a silver ring. Flynn ran as fast as he could as he carried the new ring he had purchased. He said to himself, "I can't wait to see the look on my girl's face." Once he reached to where their picnic was, Flynn saw the picnic in shambles and he could smell Rapunzel's scent but it was very feint.**_

_**Flynn growled and he then heard a voice, "Aw the poor little doggy lost his flower." Flynn turned around to find Eris with her hand on her hip. Flynn asked furiously, "Where is Rapunzel?" Eris chuckled evilly and asked innocently, "What makes you think I have her?" Flynn growled and asked "What do you want?" Eris thought of this and had an idea. Eris said with an evil smile, "Bring me the old documents of what happened to Atlantica."**_

Flynn remembered it clearly and said sternly, "I'll make you pay for what you did on that day." Eris chuckled with a smile and said to everyone as she floated in the air, "The games will begin at dawn." She then said to the hyenas, "Lock them up." Jim looked up to find his angel locked in the cage and as he was leaving she mouthed 'I love you.' Jim smiled and knew he will win this tournament no matter.

Everyone was locked up and they were bounded in chains. Flynn looked up at night sky and he looked to find his flower in her tower.

_~The day starts~_

_~the day ends~_

_~Time crawls by~_

He then thought of his flower looking down on him with a smile.

_~Night steals in~_

_~pacing the floor~_

_~The moments creep~_

_~Yet I can't bear to sleep~_

_~Till I hear you sing~_

He then thought of all the times of trying to find Rapunzel on his own.

_~And weeks pass~_

_~and months pass~_

_~Seasons fly~_

He couldn't find his flower anywhere and he had to find Rapunzel no matter what.

_~Still you don't walk through the door~_

_~And in a haze~_

_~I count the silent days~_

_~Till I hear you sing~_

_~Once more~_

He dreamt of having his flower in his arms again.

_~And sometimes at night time~_

_~I dream that you are there~_

_~But wake holding nothing but the empty air~_

His heart was aching for his flower as the years have gone by.

_~And years come~_

_~and years go~_

_~Time runs dry~_

_~Still I ache down to the core~_

_~My broken soul~_

_~Can't be alive and whole~_

_~Till I hear you sing once more~_

He swears he could hear is flower singing sometimes at night.

_~And music~_

_~your music~_

_~It teases at my ear~_

_~I turn and it fades away~_

_~and you're not here~_

He starts to lose hope but he will have to find some way to free his flower.

_~Let hopes pass~_

_~let dreams pass~_

_~Let them die~_

_~Without you~_

_~what are they for?~_

_~I'll always feel~_

_~No more than halfway real~_

_~Till I hear you sing~_

_~once more~_

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. The Curse of the Lions videos will be continued and I will tell you when episode 2 is up. Until then my friends**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone here is a new chapter of my favorite couple. Warning: There maybe some blood and violence, for those who are under the age 17 may not want to read this chapter. This song Poor unfortunate souls reprise this song was replace by I want those good times back reprise. I thought this song was perfect. I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. Enjoy**

Chapter 14

It was dawn and Jim opened his eyes to see the sunlight blinding him. Jim saw the bars in front of him and saw a square stadium with four chains at each corner holding the battle field in suspension. Everyone woke up and saw what the young Hawkins boy was seeing. The hyenas were in the stands cheering, laughing, and betting who would win. Eris appeared on her throne and the laughing dogs were silenced. Eris yelled with a smile, "Today is a glorious day. The Games have begun." The hyenas were cheering and laughing their heads off. Silver said to himself, "Let's get this over with."

Eris said with an evil smile, "Now our commentator, Hades, Lord of the Dead, will now spin the wheel of fate." Hades said with a smile, "You're too kind." The Lord of the Dead spun the wheel and it landed on the picture of Silver. Hades said with an evil smile as he walked over to the other wheel, "Now who does Silver get to face?" Hades spun the wheel and everyone was worried who Silver was going to face.

It landed on the picture of Thrax and Silver said with a smirk, "Payback." Jim saw his grandfather with a smirk on his face and said to himself, "Gramps?" Silver's cage bars were raised and the cyborg transformed into his lion form. Silver jumped onto the stadium and the cyborg lion's smile grew wider. Jim was worried and said to himself, "Something's wrong." Silver saw Thrax in the stands and roared at the red alien who took his limbs. Thrax chuckled and high jumped onto the stadium.

Thrax landed on stadium with both feet and said with evil smile, "All according to plan." Silver growled lustfully and his eyes were starting to change colors from green to bright red. Eris chuckled and said to herself, "Fools. Little do they know that once they enter the stadium, their darker side gives in." Little did the goddess of chaos know that Dimitri was overhearing what she had said. He whispered to himself, "I gotta find the Three Flowers." Dimitri ran and headed towards the Three Flowers room.

Dimitri almost reached the Three Flowers Room until he found two people standing in his way. Vanessa said with an evil smile as she walked out of the shadow and into the light, "Sorry, the girls are braiding each other's hair and gossiping about what's the new black." Eric said with a smirk as he stepped into the light as well, "So, we suggest you go." Dimitri sighed and said with a smirk, "Well, looks like I'm gonna have to put in overtime." Eric growled and asked annoyed, "You think it's a game?"

Dimitri said with the smirk still on his face, "I think it's more like entertainment." Eric growled and transformed into his wolf form. Eric pounced on him but Dimitri threw him off and the wolf was knocked out by a bookcase that fell on him. Vanessa growled and said as she transformed into her fox form, "You'll pay for that." Dimitri said as he threw Vanessa at the statue of the goddess of chaos, "Sorry, but, I can't keep the young ladies waiting." Vanessa was knocked out and Dimitri pulled the brunette's necklace off of her neck that had the key.

Coraline heard the doorknob jiggle and whispered, "Sis its Vanessa." Rapunzel grabbed a frying pan and said serious "Alright, I'm gonna knock her out." The door opened and Rapunzel closed her eyes and was about to hit the person until Ariel yelled, "Rapunzel wait!" Rapunzel opened her eyes and Dimitri said with a smile, "Thanks for the save." Ariel asked curiously, "What are you doing here?" Dimitri said seriously, "You need to come with me." Ariel looked back at her sisters and said with a smile, "I'll be back."

Rapunzel said seriously as she handed her a frying pan, "Use this it helped me in the past." Coraline said seriously, "Don't get caught." Ariel nodded her head and followed Dimitri. Ariel asked, "Where are we going?" Dimitri said seriously, "There is something you need to see."

Silver and Thrax walked towards each other and waited for signal. Eris yelled with an evil smile, "Let the games begin!" The hyenas cheered and Silver made his first move by charging at Thrax. The red alien had his left finger glow and Jim said to himself, "No…"

_**Silver screamed out of pain and Jane saw her husband in a terrible state. There was blood everywhere and the Sinbad made a call to Jim's friend Audrey and pleaded, "Please, save my father."**_

_**Audrey came to the BenBow Inn and she had her tools for the job. Audrey said with a serious face, "I'm here." Sinbad said scared for his father, "Please, help us." Audrey went into the room where Silver was and saw the state he was in. The mechanic saw the bandages that were trying to stop the bleeding. Audrey whispered to herself, "Oh, what have you gone through?"**_

_**Audrey used her mechanical skills and she had her hands covered in red stains. She sighed and said as she nudged the old lion, "Silver, wake up." Silver woke up slowly and saw that he had mechanical limbs and wept as he covered his face with his hands.**_

Silver bit into the alien skin and Thrax screamed in pain and used his dark magic to throw off the cyborg lion. Silver laughed evilly and said with an evil smile, "I've waited too long for my revenge on you, Thrax." Thrax said to himself worried, "What's going on here?" The red alien looked up at the goddess of chaos and yelled, "This wasn't part of the deal, Eris." Eris chuckled and said with an evil smile, "Sorry." Silver used his claws and he sliced off the red alien's head off clean as Thrax's blood spattered on his face.

Silver's eyes turned green and saw the blood on his hands as his eyes widened. Ariel and Dimitri saw what had happen. Ariel's eyes were widened in horror and asked frightened as she fell on her knees, "What? What just happened?" Dimtri explained seriously, "Eris's dark magic can change people's hearts from good to pure evil." Ariel asked worried, "Is there a way to help Jim?" Dimitri smiled and said, "Sing for him and he won't be controlled by Eris's dark magic." Ariel smiled and Eris yelled, "The winner is Silver Hawkins." The hyenas booed and some yelled 'you stink' or 'throw him off'. Eris hushed the crowd and yelled, "Tomorrow, my monsters will play." The hyenas cheered with delight and laughed to their heart's content.

Silver jumped back into his cage and he transformed into his cyborg-self and whispered to himself, "What? What happened to me?" Merlin could see the dark magic the goddess of chaos used and said seriously, "That monster. She's using dark forbidden magic and I didn't know she would stoop to this."

Eris yawned and headed to her room and she couldn't believe everything was going her way.

_~Who would've guess that this was gonna be so easy?~_

_~I would've done it sooner had I known~_

_~Cause unless I'm very wrong~_

_~It won't be very long~_

_~Until my skinny bottom's on the throne~_

_~Oh, yes~_

_~Then I'll have a bit of fun~_

_~The little hussy~_

_~After all is merely part of my design~_

_~Let her flitter all about~_

_~Cause time is running out~_

She used her dark magic to see the Three Flowers and thought of the Red Rose and her precious lion.

_~And long before she's his she will be mine~_

_~And as for that~_

_~Poor unfortunate soul~_

She looked at Ariel with an evil smile.

_~Time's up~_

_~She's through~_

Eris then burned up Thrax's contract with her dark magic.

_~Sure a contract is a contract~_

_~Fair is fair~_

_~And blah, blah, blah~_

_~Well guess what boys~_

_~Whoopi-doo~_

_~That poor unfortunate soul~_

_~She'll learn~_

_~I don't lose~_

_~If she thinks for half a minute~_

_~This is gonna be a stroll~_

_~She can kiss my you know what~_

_~Cause you know who is in control~_

_~Starting now you bet your bippy~_

_~She's really in the hole~_

_~That poor~_

_~Unfortunate~_

_~Soul~ _

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. The Curse of the Lions videos will be continued and I will tell you when episode 2 is up. Until then my friends**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone here is a new chapter of my favorite couple. Warning: There maybe some blood and violence, for those who are under the age 17 may not want to read this chapter. SolrSurfr3 requested a song and it was Lion by Rebecca St. James. I thought this song was perfect. I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. Enjoy**

Chapter 15

Ariel sighed sadly as she looked at the full moon with what had happened today. Rapunzel saw her sister and saw unhappy she was. The blonde asked worried, "Ariel, are you okay?" Ariel said sadly, "I don't know, Rapunzel. After what I saw at the stadium…" Rapunzel sighed and explained as she placed her hand on her sister's shoulder, "Ariel, it's not them." Ariel made a smile and said, "Thank you."

Rapunzel said with a smile, "We should get some rest." The blonde went to her bed and Ariel was about to go to bed until she saw strange lights in the sky. Ariel wandered what those colorful lights were and asked, "What? How can there be lights in the middle of the night?" Cheshire appeared slowly and said with his infamous wide grin, "Those are spirits in the lights." Ariel gasped and said surprised, "Cheshire? What are you doing here?"

The neon light blue cat said as he floated in mid-air, "To show you our gods." Ariel was asked surprised, "You have gods?" Cheshire said sadly, "Unfortunately this is ancient history that everyone has forgotten." The lights were glowing brightly and made the colors a stairway at the redhead's windowsill. Ariel asked, "What are the spirits doing?" Cheshire said with his wide grin, "The Gods of the Spirits want to meet you." The redhead walked on the stairway and up towards a bright light.

Ariel opened her eyes and saw a golden eagle, a grey and brown wolf, and a light brown bear were in front of the redhead. The eagle screeched, the wolf howled, and the bear roared as the rest of the spirits harmonized with the three Gods. Ariel saw only glimpses of her past and was back in the room. Ariel was a little dizzy after what had happened and Cheshire asked with is wide grin, "What did you see?"

Ariel said hazily, "I saw three animals but also I saw three men. The eagle transformed into a man. His name was Sitka and he was creating a Yellow Lily." Cheshire smiled and asked with his grin, "Very good and what were the other gods creating?" Ariel then said hazily, "The wolf transformed into a man called Denahi he was creating the Blue Carnation and there was another man."

Cheshire asked with his infamous wide grin, "What was the man's name?" Ariel closed her eyes and saw the man and transformed into a bear with light brown hair. Ariel opened her eyes and said as she sat down on an old beatened up chair, "His name was Kenai and he was creating the Red Rose. I'm the Red Rose." The redhead and the wide grinned cat heard a knocking on the door. Cheshire said as he disappeared into thin air, "Time to party."

Ariel looked at the door and it opened to show that it was Vanessa standing in the doorway. Vanessa said angirly, "Get dressed. Looks like Eric's mother throwing a party." Ariel smirked and said, "I'm guessing she never threw you a party." Vanessa slapped the redhead across the face and yelled, "Shut up!" Eris said with an evil smile as she appeared on the brunette's side, "Now, Vanessa we want the girls to look good."

Vanessa cowered in fear with a smile and said, "Of course. How foolish of me." Eris smiled and said evily, "Have a fun time at the party." Eris disappeared and Vannesa headed towards her dressing room. Ariel said as she woke up her sisters and their pets, "Everyone, wake up." Coraline asked as she woke with bed-head, "What's going on?" Ariel explained as she threw dresses at her sisters, "Eris throwing a party."

Rapunzel said with a serious face, "I don't like this." Pascal and Morph nodded in agreement. Coraline explained seriously, "If we don't go Eris will hurt someone, even Hiccup." Ariel asked curiously, "How do you know about Hiccup?" Coraline said with a smile, "He's my best friend he and Toothless would take for a ride in the sky. He's always been good to me." Ariel smiled and thought of Hiccup and his kindness.

Coraline asked curiously, "How do you know Hiccup?" Ariel explained as she put on her Red Rose dress, "We met at Atlantis and he told me that he had feelings for me." Rapunzel asked seriously, "Did you return them?" Ariel said as she though of her lion, "No, I can't return them because I'm in love with Jim."

Rapunzel asked curiously, "Is he anything like Eugene?" Ariel asked curiously with a smile, "Who's Eugene?" Rapunzel said as she put on her yellow dress and Coraline putting flowers in her hair, "Eugene has brown wavy hair and brown eyes. He even wears a leather blue vest." Ariel thought of Flynn Rider and asked, "Does he even have a small goatee?" Rapunzel said with a smile, "He does. How did you know that?" Ariel said with a smile, "I met him, too. He said his name was Flynn Rider."

Rapunzel explained as Coraline was putting on her blue carnation dress, "Well, he only used that name because he wanted to protect me." Ariel said with a smile, "I hope to see the two of you dance."

Jim was in his chains and as was everyone else in their chains. Flynn sighed and looked at the chains around his wrists. Flynn said as leaned against the stone wall, "Jim, what happened to your grandfather?" Jim said as he leaned agianst the stone wall, "I don't know. All that I do know is that he was somewhat possessed."

The three hyenas were laughed and yelling, "Wake up." Everyone was up and Banzai yelled, "Wake up sleeping beauties, it's time to party." Ed laughed as his tounge was dangling from his mouth. Shenzi asked with grin as she saw Jim his cell, "Well, well, well Banzai, now what do we have here?" Banzai asked with a grin as he looked in the same direction, "I don't know, Shenzi, what do you think Ed?" The goofy looking hyena laughed and licked his lips. Banzai said, "Just as I was thinking…a would-be hero." Shenzi said with a evil smile, "Trying to save his little angel." Jim roared at the trio and the trio yelped in fright as they ran for their lives.

The cell gates opened and Eric said with a scowl, "Everyone get to the ballroom. We are going to have a party." Jim said with a smirk, "Ah, your little mommy throwing a party." Eric growled and an black and orange spider blocked the wolf and lion. The spider with his bright yellow eyes hissed, "Not now, until tomorrow." Eric growled and said angirly, "Stay out of this Scroop."

Scroop said sternly, "Follow orders, you dog." Eric growled and said stubbornly, "Fine." Scroop left and leaving a frusterated wolf. Jim smirked and said, "Guess you take orders from Scroop." Eric said angirly, "Mind your business, lion." Eric shoved him into Flynn and said angirly, "Enjoy your party."

Flynn said underneath his breath, "Don't worry, you'll get him soon enough."

Everyone went into the ruin ballroom and saw beautiful decorations with different colors. Sinbad saw Dr. Facilier drinking some wine. The evil doctor said with an evil smile, "I'm surprised you're still here." Sinbad asked angirly, "Was that your doing? Making my father a killer?" Facilier luaghed and said with an evil smile, "Why don't you ask the goddess of chaos yourself?"

Eris appeared out of thin air and said with an evil smile, "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present Princess Arielna and her sisters." Ariel, Rapunzel, and Coraline appeared on a stage out of thin air. Ariel looked around to find everyone was staring at her and Eris said with an evil smile, "Now Princess Arielna will sing for us tonight." Rapunzel went off the stage as did Coraline. Rapunzel went towards Flynn and had a smile on her face.

Coraline went towards Hiccup and Astrid saw the blue haired girl in the young Dragonrider's arms. Jim saw his angel standing on the stage and the goddess of chaos said with an evil smile, "Sing." The hyenas begin to play the instruments and the redhead took a deep breath. She walked into the spotlight and begin to sing.

_~Mysterious~_

_~That's what I call you~_

_~I'm curious~_

_~about You~_

Ariel thought about the first time she met Jim.

_~I'm scared and not sure that you are safe~_

She then turned around to see he was staring at her in awe.

_~But your eyes seem to say that you are~_

_~good~_

The redhead walked towards her lion slowly as she continued to sing.

_~This is not a dream that I'm living~_

_~This is just a world of your own~_

_~You took me from all that I knew~_

_~Shown me how it feels to hope~_

_~With you with me~_

_~facing tomorrow~_

_~together~_

_~I can learn to fly~_

_~Feels like I'm living in a lion's mouth~_

Ariel then rested her hands on Jim's chest as he wrapped his arms around his angel's waist.

_~but the lion is~_

_~an angel~_

Jim started to dance with his angel and the other two flowers begin to dance with their partners.

_~Wise eyes~_

_~You see the core of me~_

Rapunzel and Flynn were dancing slowly and happily as the blonde rested her head on her lover's chest.

_~Your gentleness~_

_~melts me~_

Coraline and Hiccup were dancing happily as well and Astrid scoffed as she leaned on the stone wall.

_~And now I know that words cannot describe~_

_~The power that I feel when I'm with you~_

Everyone got on the dance floor and dance slowly with their lovers.

_~This is not a dream that I'm living~_

_~This is just a world of your own~_

_~You took me from all that I knew~_

_~Shown me how it feels to hope~_

_~With you with me~_

_~facing tomorrow~_

_~together~_

_~I can learn to fly~_

_~Feels like I'm living in a lion's mouth~_

_~but the lion is~_

Jim turned his angel around and kissed her neck feverously.

_~Peace and power~_

Ariel exposed her neck more to her lion for missing the touch from her fiancé.

_~Who am I to~_

_~stand before you?~_

Ariel turned around and placed both hands on Jim's cheeks as she smiled.

_~I am speechless~_

Jim rested his forehead on his angel's forehead.

_~But in my weakness~_

_~You are here and~_

Jim leaned closer and his eyelids were growing heavy as was Ariel's.

_~all~_

_~is~_

_~well~_

Jim then kissed his angel feverously and longingly as Ariel returned his fervor. Ariel then broke the kiss and looked into her lion's eyes.

_~You took me from all that I knew~_

_~Shown me how it feels to hope~_

Rapunzel kissed Flynn longingly and with love as Flynn returned her fervor.

_~With you with me~_

_~facing tomorrow~_

_~together~_

_~I can learn to fly~_

Coraline kissed Hiccup unexpectedly and the Dragonrider slowly gave into the kiss as Astrid left in a huff.

_~Feels like I'm living in a lion's mouth~_

_~but the lion is~_

Everyone saw what was happening with the Three Flowers and Eris was getting angry as the walls cracked through her dark magic.

_~This is not a dream that I'm living~_

_~This is just a world of your own~_

_~You took me from all that I knew~_

_~Shown me how it feels to hope~_

_~With you with me~_

_~facing tomorrow~_

_~together~_

_~I can learn to fly~_

_~Feels like I'm living in a lion's mouth~_

Ariel saw that Jim was leaning in for another kiss.

_~but the lion is~_

_~an angel~_

Ariel closed her eyes and tilted her head back waiting to receive the kiss.

_~an angel~_

Eris grabbed Jim as the young Hawkins transformed into his lion form. Eris said angrily, "How dare you!" Eris the scratch his left eye and Jim yelled in pain as the drops of blood spattered. Eris yelled angrily, "Take them back into their cells!" The hyenas did as what they were told and Eris looked back at Jim as she said angrily, "Don't ever touch my flowers again." The goddess of chaos then used her dark magic to make the lion disappear and as well as the Three Flowers. Eris said angrily, "Looks like I'll have to summon my favorite pet, the Hydra."

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. The Curse of the Lions videos will be continued and I will tell you when episode 2 is up. Until then my friends**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone here is a new chapter of my favorite couple. Warning: There maybe some blood and violence, for those who are under the age 17 may not want to read this chapter. I heard a request from AJtheWeird she wanted a song in my story and she loves my series. AJ here is your song One Dance sung by Jodi Benson. This song my friend wanted this song called Main Hoon Romeo and I listened to the song. I thought why deny the request. I thought this song was perfect. I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. Enjoy**

Chapter 16

Holli and a tan and white haired dog that was standing on his two legs were looking for a redhead. Holli said impatiently, "How hard is it to find a redhead?" The dog said with a smile, "Relax, Holli. I got this covered." The dog picked up the scent and said with a smile as he ran towards where the scent was leading, "This way." The blonde followed the dog and the mutt found Ariel combing out hair. The dog used his paw claw to get in but it shocked him.

"Ouch!" yelped the poor mutt as he shook the pain off. He then looked at the keyhole and said, "You think they put a warning sign on the door." Holli sighed and said annoyed, "Romeo, sometimes you forget I can only open locks." Romeo smiled and said as he stepped aside, "Be my guest." Holli used her light magic and the door was unlocked. Ariel gasped and saw the two strangers standing before her. All of her sisters and their pets woke up as they saw the two strangers.

Romeo asked with a smile, "Anyone called for a breakout?" Ariel said with a smile, "Come on, guys." Mushu said with a smile, "Free at last." Morph chirped happily as the pink blob followed the red dragon outside. Rapunzel said as Coraline grabbed her black cat and Pascal jumping on Rapunzel's shoulder, "Come on, Coraline." Coraline said with a smile, "Finally, time to get out of this room." The black cat said concerned, "Something's not right." Ariel asked curiously as the two strangers tried to find a way out, "Who are you?"

Holli said with a smile, "Holli Would and that mutt is Romeo. You must be Ariel." Ariel asked surprised, "How do you know my name?" Holli explained as Romeo sniffed out the exit, "Sinbad, told me about you and you have quite the story." Ariel smiled and said, "What can I say? I'm a magnet for trouble." Romeo saw a light and said with a smile, "I see a way out." Everyone headed out towards the light and once they reached at the end of the light, it was the arena and the hyenas were cackling with laughter.

Holli looked at Romeo and said angrily, "Romeo!" Romeo said with an innocent smile, "I thought this was the way out." Eris saw the escapees and said with an evil smile, "Well, well. It looks like the Hydra will get his lunch after all."

Astrid said annoyed, "Aren't we the ladies man?" Hiccup asked confused, "What are you talking about?" The blonde Dragonrider explained in a huff, "I'm talking about you kissing every girl you see." Hiccup explained as he leaned on the stone wall, "They kiss me. I don't kiss first." Astrid said angrily, "You kiss them back!" Hiccup said frustrated, "Why are you so worked up about this?" Astrid said huffily, "Agh! You are so clueless!"

Astrid then slumped down on the stone wall and saw the gates opening as Hiccup looked at his black jet dragon for answers. Everyone saw the gates opening and Jim saw his angel in the arena. Jim said to himself frightened for his angel, "No."

Eris yelled with an evil smile, "Audience, it seems there is a change in plans." Ariel looked up to find the goddess of chaos with an evil smile and knew this was not going to be good. Eris continued to yell at the audience, "The Hydra will not be fighting the contestants." The hyenas booed and Hades interrupted the audience with his dark fire powers. The hyenas yelped and Hades blew his finger as if he shot his personal gun.

Eris yelled as the gates raised and glowing orange eyes appeared, "The Hydra will have his lunch first." The hydra appeared slowly as his neck stretched towards the dark sky. Coraline asked as she stuttered out of fear, "What do y-y-y-you call th-th-that?" Mushu answered out fear, "Dead meat!" The Hydra screeched as it moved its head side to side and flicked its tongue. Hades yelled with an evil smile, "Let's get ready to rumble!"

Romeo thought of an idea and started to sing and dance.

_~Romeo, Romeo, Romeooooo~_

The Hydra was confused as was the girls.

_~Romeo, Romeo, Romeooooo~_

Romeo winked at Holli and the blue eyed blonde got the message.

_~Romeo, Romeo, Romeooooo~_

Holli dance along with Romeo and the Hydra was confused as it watched Holli ad Romeo dancing.

_~Romeo, Romeo, Romeooooo~_

Ariel got the idea and started to dance with the two.

_~Knock knock knock poochho who's there~_

Rapunzel started to dance with Ariel and hoped her sister had a plan.

_~Main hoon Romeo, darling mujhe pehchana~_

Coraline started to dance and everyone in the cages was starting to get the beat.

_~Knock knock knock poochho who's there~_

Mushu then looked over the Hydra and noticed the beast was at the edge of the arena.

_~Main hoon Romeo, meri kick pe zamana~_

All of the girls followed Romeo's dancing moves and were enjoying themselves.

_~Life hai meri aisi jal jal ke saare fry~_

Everyone in their cages was dancing to Romeo's singing.

_~Poochho poochho na poochho why, why, why~_

Romeo and the girls were dancing in a line side by side.

_~Main hoon Romeo, lovin' lovin' mera kaam~_

Romeo wrapped his arms around Holli's and Ariel's waist and looked at both of them.

_~Main hoon Romeo, I've got these girls in my arms~_

Rapunzel rolled her eyes with a smile and Coraline laughed as Pascal danced in front of Romeo.

_~Main hoon Romeo, darling mujhe pehchana~_

Jim started to dance the way Romeo danced and it seemed different the way Romeo danced.

_~Main hoon Romeo, meri kick pe zamana~_

Dimitri sneaked down into Eris's secret chamber as everyone was distracted by Romeo's singing and dancing.

_~Romeo, Romeo, Romeooooo~_

Hydra was enjoying the music as it tried to dance and Mushu climbed up on the giant dragon's back as the Hydra was being distracted.

_~Romeo, Romeo, Romeooooo~_

Ariel danced with Romeo and the tan dog thought the redhead had some moves.

_~Romeo, Romeo, Romeooooo~_

Romeo then danced with Rapunzel and the tan dog twirled the green eyed blonde with delight.

_~Romeo, Romeo, Romeooooo~_

Romeo then danced with Coraline and the blue haired girl danced like she never danced before.

_~One, two, three you talking to me~_

Mushu was nearly at the top of the Hydra but was having a hard time to get to the Hydra's head because of the purple dragon's dancing.

_~Five, six, seven come come to my heaven~_

Astrid started to dance and Hiccup thought Astrid was amazing dancing like that.

_~Shampoo and conditioning, curls, swirls, twirls~_

All of the girls dance to in a circle while Romeo was dancing and singing in the center.

_~Diamond and pearls and girls, girls, girls, girls~_

The girls made a line and an opening for Romeo to dance and walkthrough as he showed his talent.

_~Life mai koi kami, dekhi na dekhenge~_

Romeo received a kiss from each girl and smiled and the Hydra dance to its heart's content.

_~Aao dekho dekho see ooh aah me~_

Morph danced and chirped as he distracted the Hydra with his chirping.

_~Main hoon Romeo, lovin' lovin' mera kaam~_

Romeo the wrapped his arms around Rapunzel's and Coraline's waists and looked at both of them.

_~Main hoon Romeo, I've got these girls in my arms~_

Mushu then reached towards the head of the Hydra and pulled its scaly hair.

_~Main hoon Romeo, darling mujhe pehchana~_

The Hydra was losing its balance and Romeo saw this as an opportunity and signaled Holli with Romeo's wink.

_~Main hoon Romeo that's me~_

The Holli jumped high and unsheathed her twin swords and chopped off the Hydra's head off.

_~Romeo, Romeo, Romeooooo~_

The Hydra fell and Mushu jumped off the purple dragon's dead head off.

_~Romeo, Romeo, Romeooooo~_

Ariel couldn't believe what had happened as did the rest of her sisters.

_~Romeo, Romeo, Romeooooo~_

Holli landed both of her feet on the ground and made a smirk.

_~Romeo, Romeo, Romeooooo~_

Romeo smirked at the goddess of chaos and Eris frowned at the mutt. Hades said with a smile, "Relax its only halftime." After what Hades had said the Hydra grew three heads and Holli asked worried, "Do you think it's still sore at me for chopping its head off?" The Hydra roared and Romeo answered as he backed up in fear, "You think?"

The Hydra was about to have its meal but Jack used his light magic to appear out of thin air and used the light magic on the Hydra as he threw a small bubble at the fearsome purple dragon. The Hydra laughed but it saw its body turning into stone and screamed out of fear. Eris said with an evil smile, "Well if it isn't Jack Skellington, first advisor of the royal Atlanticaian family." Jack looked up but Eris touched him with her fingertip and his body was turning into glass.

Ariel yelled out of concern, "No!" Jack said seriously as his body was turning into clear blue glass, "Ariel, save your kingdom. Only you and your sisters can restore your kingdom, your home." Jack Skellington was then fully turned into a glass statue and Eris picked up the glass statue and said with an evil smile, "He will look good next to your father." Eris used her dark magic and send Ariel and everyone else to the Three Flowers room. Eris yelled with an evil smile, "This day is ours!"

The hyenas cackled and laughed with joy and Grand Head Councilor Mickey couldn't believe what he had saw as did everyone who was in their cages. Jim said to himself angrily, "That monster. I'll kill her myself."

Later at night, Mulan sighed and saw Aladdin sleeping as she grew a smile on her face. She then said before she went to sleep, "Goodnight, love."

Astrid looked at Hiccup sleeping and started to sing what she was feeling.

_~There is music in the air, can you hear it?~_

_~It's in two, no, maybe three or maybe four~_

The blonde tom boy thought of her wedding day with Hiccup.

_~And I see me dressed in white~_

She would be dancing with her new husband with a smile on her face.

_~With two feet that feel so light~_

_~It's as though as they've never ever touched the floor~_

She thought of Hiccup dancing with her by the sea and having a happy life together.

_~One dance, just you and me~_

_~Beneath the moon, beside the sea~_

_~One dance and it's happily ever after~_

The blonde thought that if they danced together Hiccup would see the soft side of Astrid.

_~One dance and you will see~_

_~We're not so different, you and me~_

She wanted Hiccup and herself to be alone to dance the night away.

_~Just us two, me and you~_

_~One dance~_

She thought of the million stars hovering above the two as they dance with joy and love.

_~There are stars that fill the night, can you see them?~_

_~There are two, or three or gee, a million more~_

_~And I see in their light~_

Astrid thought of Hiccup asking the blonde to dance with him with the stars shining above them.

_~Oh, me? A dance? Overnight?~_

And the two danced once more with grace and love.

_~Just to move and glide with you across the floor~_

She then sang about how she would change for him with her open heart.

_~I would change who I am~_

_~Change the sea for the sand~_

_~I would leap at the chance~_

_~For a glimpse of a glance~_

_~Of one dance with you~_

She was then slowly was pulled back into reality.

_~One dance, just you and me~_

_~Beneath the moon, beside the sea~_

_~One dance and it's happily ever after~_

She looked at the sleeping Dragonrider and gathering hay to make a bed for herself.

_~Just us two, dream come true~_

She then lay on the hay pile and started to close her eyes.

_~One dance~_

She then fell asleep and started to dream about her dance with Hiccup.

_~One dance~_

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. The Curse of the Lions videos will be continued and I will tell you when episode 2 is up. Until then my friends**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone here is a new chapter of my favorite couple. Warning: There maybe some blood and violence, for those who are under the age 17 may not want to read this chapter. twilightlover4evr asked for a song and she wanted E.T. sung by Katy Parry. I thought this song was perfect. I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. Enjoy**

Chapter 17

Eris was sitting in Athena's throne and she was growing bored. Eris sighed and said as she looked in the mirror, "What to do with that pesky little redhead?" Eris looked up at the ceiling and said as she looked at the stellar calendar, "It's almost near to the ceremony and I have very little time to have immortality." Hades said as he came through the door, "Eris I have good news and bad news." Eris asked annoyed as she appeared on Athena's throne, "What's the good news?"

Hades said with a toothy smile, "Good news is that I went to the Oracles and I asked about your future. Your future was shown that you would have immortality." Eris said with an evil smile, "Yes! Immortality is finally mine." Hades said with a worried look, "Yeah, but the bad news I mention…" Eris asked worried, "Excuse me?" Hades explained frightened, "Should Jim Hawkins turn Arielna into a lioness, you lose your chance at immortality."

Eris growled out of anger and her dark magic was spreading throughout the goddess's body. Eris yelled out of anger and frustration as her dark magic spread through the throne room making everything crack and creating scars. Eris said angrily as she looked out to see the arena, "That lion is the only thing in my way from having immortality." Dimitri was hidden away behind a pillar and was listening to what Eris was talking about. Hades said with a toothy smile, "Well I could rearrange the roster. How about that boy Hiccup and lion boy?"

Dimitri gasped at the thought and Hades said with an evil smile, "Come on. The hyenas in the stands will love it. Two men fighting for the redhead princess. It's perfect." Eris thought of this and said with an evil smile, "Yes, it is perfect. Killing two birds with one stone." Banzai and Ed stopped Dimitri and Banzai yelled, "Boss! We got a prowler!" Eris saw Dimitri and smiled evilly as she walked towards him. Eris said with a smile, "Dimitri, what a pleasant surprise."

Dimitri said angrily, "If you touch my nephew, I swear I'll…!" Eris said annoyed, "You'll what?" Eris appeared on Athena's throne and said with an evil smile, "I won't touch your nephew at least for now." Dimitri didn't understand and asked angrily, "What?" Eris explained with an evil smile, "Ariel made a deal with me. I keep her until her lion wins." Dimitri growled and said angrily, "You cheater. That's how you always kept winning. Making deals and signing contracts."

Eris said with an evil smile, "What can I say? I hate to lose." Banzai asked, "What do you want us to do with him? Throw him in a cell?" Eris said with an evil smile, "I have a better idea of what to do with him."

Aslan saw what had happened and sighed sadly. Aslan said as he looked at the Three Flowers room, "I think Ariel should know about Jim's family past." Ariel sighed and looked up to find the spirits of the colored lights. Cheshire appeared and asked with his wide grin, "Still looking for the gods?" Ariel sighed and said with little hope she has, "I don't know Cheshire. All I know is that Jack is frozen in a glass statue."

Cheshire said as he sensed the time traveling lion, "Aslan is here." The redhead turned around to find the lion that was in her dream. Ariel said under her breath, "It's you."Aslan smiled said as he walked towards the redhead, "Princess Arielna, you really do look like your mother." Ariel asked curiously, "What are you doing here?" Aslan's smile was faded as he explained, "Dimitri was captured when he overheard Eris's plan." Ariel said concerned, "We have to save him. Save Dimitri!" Mushu overheard this and said, "He's gone, Ariel. There's nothing we can do."

Ariel said still concerned, "I don't care! He's Jim's uncle." Aslan said seriously, "Ariel, he's right." Mushu said shocked, "I'm right? That's a first." Aslan said seriously, "Besides, I cannot interfere what has been done. The past cannot be rewritten." Ariel sighed sadly and said, "I wish that I could do something about it." Aslan said seriously, "You can see the past if you want to." Ariel asked curiously, "What do you mean?" Aslan explained, "I can time travel, past, present, and future."

Ariel said with a smile, "It must be nice to travel through time." Aslan said seriously, "I must show you how Sinbad became the man he is today." Ariel asked curiously, "Can Mushu and Cheshire come along?" Aslan said seriously, "I can only bring one more passenger with me." Cheshire said with his wide grin, "I'll stay here and pretend to be you." Cheshire transformed into Ariel and the redhead said with a smile, "Thank you, Cheshire." Cheshire said with a wide grin, "I'll keep this form up as long as I can. Have fun."

Ariel got on Aslan's back and the small red dragon hanged on to Aslan's mane. Aslan said seriously, "You may want to close your eyes." Ariel asked curiously, "Why?" Aslan said with a smile, "I don't you to spoil your future." Ariel gasped as she saw a tunnel of swirling blue and white light. Aslan said with a smile, "Hold on." Ariel and Mushu closed their eyes as the time traveling lion went through the tunnel.

Sinbad looked to see his wife in a cage said to himself, "Don't worry love. I promise this after this, we'll go on a vacation." Phoebus sighed and asked with a smile, "How is it that you wound up with a beautiful woman like Sarah?" Sinbad chuckled and said with a smirk, "You're lucky that your wife didn't hear you." Phoebus chuckled and said as he looked up in the starless sky, "You're a lucky man, Sinbad." The lion man sighed and said with a smile, "I wouldn't have found Sarah if it wasn't for Holli and Flynn."

Aslan, Ariel, and Mushu had arrived at Port Royal and Aslan said as he used his light magic, "Take this cloak after all, we're in the past." Mushu hid under the cloak and Ariel whispered, "Are you sure the people of the past won't see us?" Aslan chuckled and said with a smile, "They might see you if you if you don't keep that cloak on." Ariel saw a poster of Holli and said as she entered the bar, "Holli was a singer?" Aslan said seriously, "More of like a distraction…" Ariel said surprised, "Huh?" Aslan said as he looked at the stage, "Just watch."

The music was starting and all of the men were drooling for the blue eyed blonde. Holli then begin to sing.

_~You're so hypnotizing~_

_~Could you be the devil?~_

_~Could you be an angel?~_

Flynn and Sinbad looked at each other and nodded with a smirk.

_~Your touch magnetizing~_

Sinbad and Flynn transformed into their forms and Holli started to dance as she continued to sing.

_~Feels like I am floating~_

_~Leaves my body glowing~_

Sinbad and Flynn started to pickpocket people left and right.

_~They say, be afraid~_

_~You're not like the others~_

_~Futuristic lover~_

_~Different DNA~_

_~They don't understand you~_

Sinbad chuckled and Flynn looked at his partner in crime with a smirk.

_~You're from a whole 'nother world~_

_~A different dimension~_

All of the men were trying to get closer to Holli and all the blonde would do is put them back into their seats.

_~You open my eyes~_

_~And I'm ready to go~_

_~Lead me into the light~_

The stage lights started to change into different colors and Holli continued to sing and dance for the men.

_~Kiss me, kiss me~_

_~Infect me with your love and~_

_~Fill me with your poison~_

Sinbad and Flynn finally got all of the pockets they picked and winked at Holli to wrap up her show.

_~Take me, take me~_

_~Wanna be a victim~_

_~Ready for abduction~_

Holli then put on a big finale and winked at the men.

_~Boy, you're an alien~_

_~Your touch so foreign~_

_~It's supernatural~_

_~Extraterrestrial~_

All of the men cheered and hollered for more of the blonde as she left the stage. Sinbad and Flynn laughed out of satisfaction. Flynn said with a smirk on his face, "Man, this is the best night we had." Ariel, Aslan, and Mushu left the bar and followed the two thieves. Sinbad said with a smile, "Yeah, I think so too." Holli came out the back door and asked, "So what did we get gentlemen?" Sinbad showed his sack and the blue eyed blonde looked into Sinbad's bag. Holli looked up and said with a smile, "Very good, Sinbad. You live up to your reputation."

Sinbad said with a smile, "What can I say?" Holli smiled and said, "Flynn, you're next." Ariel watched over them and whispered, "Jim's father was a thief?" Aslan said with a smile, "Don't worry, he wasn't always a thief." Sinbad said as he handed the bag to Holli, "I gotta go and catch some Z's." Flynn said with a smirk, "You sure there is no girl in your life?" Sinbad chuckled and said with smile, "Not yet." Ariel, Aslan, and Mushu hid themselves in the dark alley so they were not seen by Sinbad. Sinbad transformed in his lion form and said as he headed towards the park, "I hope I'm not late."

Sinbad reached towards the park and suddenly bumped into a woman as he fell down. The woman had brown hair and teal blue eyes. She wore a maroon dress and had pearl earrings. The woman said concerned as Sinbad transformed into his human self, "I'm so sorry. I was paying attention." Sinbad said as he chuckled, "It's okay. I was just…" Sinbad saw the beauty before him and he was staring at her in awe.

The woman asked in concern, "Are you okay?" Sinbad was snapped back into reality and said with a smile, "Yeah, just a little distracted I guess." The woman recognized Sinbad and said seriously, "You're Sinbad, the lion thief." Sinbad chuckled and said with a smirk, "My reputation does precede me." The woman was caught off guard and asked as she blushed, "What are you doing here?" Sinbad said with a smirk still on his face, "I thought I take a stroll." The woman said seriously, "I could tell the police where you are."

Sinbad asked with the smirk still glued to his face and leaned in front of the woman's face, "Now, why would you want to do that?"The woman only blushed even more and Sinbad was enjoying himself making this mystery woman blush. The woman explained as she stuttered, "You're a criminal and-and-and criminals belong in jail." Sinbad chuckled and said with a smile, "I can't argue with that."

Sinbad picked up an unfamiliar scent and said seriously in a stern tone, "You need to leave." The woman asked jokingly, "Why the police finally caught up to you?" Sinbad said seriously as he hid the woman in the bushes, "Stay here and don't come out until it's safe." Sinbad yelled, "Come on out. I know you're there." Two orange haired men came out of the shadows and one of the men had a black eye-patch.

Sinbad said with smirk, "Wow, the Stabbington Brothers. Never thought I see you guys." Stabb said with a crooked smile, "Sinbad, the lion thief. I guess the rumors are true." Ington, the man with the eye-patch, said with a smile, "Yeah, he can be quite the beast." Sinbad frowned and said seriously, "So is that why you're here? For a fight?" The Stabbington Brothers transformed into Doberman Pinschers and growled at the thief.

The woman gasped and asked herself, "What are those guys?" Sinbad smirked and said, "So your forms are Roscoe and DeSoto." Sinbad smiled and transformed into his form. Sinbad roared and the woman was shocked at seeing the transformation.

Ariel saw what was happening and whispered, "Déjà vu." Aslan said with a smile, "You have no idea." Sinbad used his claws and fangs as he fought the Brothers and Stabb bit the lion as Sinbad roared in pain. The woman yelled, "Leave him alone." The two brothers growled with a smile as they went to find the woman and the woman covered her mouth. Stabb said with an evil smile, "I smell a woman." Ington said with agreement, "Yea, Stabb and I'm getting kind of hungry."

Sinbad growled and pounced on the brothers and roared out of anger. The two brothers were whimpering in fear and Sinbad threatened, "Leave before I cut your throats." The Stabbington Brothers got out from under Sinbad and yipped as they run for their lives. Sinbad sighed and said with a smile, "Well, that's over." Sinbad saw the woman and the woman got out of the bushes. Sinbad turned away and the woman called out to him, "Wait!"

Sinbad turned around and transformed into his human self. Sinbad said with a smile, "I gotta go." Sinbad started to run off and the woman yelled out to Sinbad, "My name is Sarah." Sinbad turned around and smiled. He then ran off again and Sarah sighed with a smile.

Aslan said seriously, "Our time is up." Ariel and Mushu jumped on the time traveling lion's back and closed their eyes.

Ariel and Mushu opened their eyes and saw that they were back in the Three Flowers's room. Ariel asked curiously, "Was that a dream?" Mushu shrugged his shoulders and Vanessa opened the door and said with an evil smile, "Time to go see the show."

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. The Curse of the Lions videos will be continued and I will tell you when episode 2 is up. Until then my friends**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone here is a new chapter of my favorite couple. Warning: There maybe some blood and violence, for those who are under the age 17 may not want to read this chapter. I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. Enjoy**

Chapter 18

Eris sat on Athena's throne and saw the hyenas getting restless. Eris yelled out to the audience, "Everyone I'm please to say that there will be a show to watch." The hyenas laughed and the cages were raised as everyone got out of their cages. Jim thought, 'What's going on?' Jim looked up to see his uncle bloody and beaten like a wild dog. Jim yelled out of concern, "Uncle!" Sinbad turned to see his brother in that horrible state. Sinbad yelled out of anger, "Eris, what did you do to him?"

Eris said evilly, "I just gave him a warm welcome." Kayley saw her uncle and her eyes were welling up in tears and said under her breath, "Uncle…" Dimitri saw his family looking up at him and he made a weak smile. Dimitri then started to laugh to his heart's content. Eris asked annoyed and angry, "Why are you laughing?" Dimitri calmed himself down and said with his weak smile, "I never thought I would die here."

Jim yelled as tears started to weld up in his eyes, "Stop! You're gonna live." Dimitri looked at his nephew and said with a sad smile, "Goodbye, Jim." Eris made her nails as sharp as a sword and yelled, "Die!" Dimitri closed his eyes and welcomed death.

There was a sound of flesh cutting through but Dimitri did not feel any pain. (AN: If anyone has The Bridge of Khazad Dum played it at 4:42.). Dimitri opened his eyes and his face went into horror as he saw the old turtle blocking his path. Oogway fell on his knees as the staff fell from his hands. Po, Shifu, and the Furious Five were in both shock and fear. Po said under his breath, "No…"

Grand Head Councilor Mickey started to run towards the old turtle as Oogway started to fall into the dark abyss. Oogway looked at his old student and mouthed words that Shifu would understood. Shifu yelled as he ran towards his master, "Master! You can't leave me!" Shifu started to have flashbacks of when Oogway first taught him kung-fu and how Oogway's wisdom helped him to become a master himself. Oogway sadly smiled and he disappeared as the peach blossoms engulfed the old turtle. Everyone was in shock and horror as they knew what was happening to him.

Shifu got on his knees and started to cry. For the first time, Shifu had cried out of agony and yelled at the sky, "Master!"

Ariel saw what had happened and saw the blossoms blew in front of her face and started to cry. Rapunzel held the tears in her eyes as Coraline whimpered and cried for the old turtle. Mushu and the others turn to look away from what had happened. Cheshire said sadly as he saw peach blossoms float into the sky, "Oogway…"

Clopin said angrily under his breath as he saw the devastating incident, "First Jack and now Oogway…Will this never end?"

Jim looked at the goddess of chaos with anger and a scowl on the youngest Hawkins. Eris smiled evilly and thought, 'All according to plan…' Eris looked up to find the Three Flowers Stars were in aliment. Eris said as she started to leave, "Kill them." Eris then disappeared and Hades thought of an evil idea. The lord of the dead then snapped his fingers and his dark magic made everyone disappear except Hiccup, Toothless, and Jim. Jim asked angrily, "What did you do?"

Hades explained with an evil smile, "I just made four matches to see who would win." Hiccup asked angrily, "Then how come were the only three here?" Hades explained as he pointed at the three stars, "You three are on a timeline and only one of you can save Princess Arielna." He looked at the three and said with an evil smile, "I'd hurry if I were you." Hades then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Jim said as he transformed, "I got Ariel's scent and we can make it as long as we don't have anyone in our way." Hiccup hopped on Toothless and said as he hooked himself to his loyal dragon, "You better be right." Jim ran ahead and Hiccup and Toothless took flight.

Sinbad and the others find themselves on a rough terrain and Sinbad said weird himself out, "I'm officially creped out." Sarah said as she transformed, "Hyenas!" The Grand Council were giving all they've got and Phoebus yelled as he pushed off a hyena, "Sinbad!" Madellaine transformed into her wolf form and the hyena pinned her down. Then a shot of ice magic hit the hyena and the short haired blonde looked to see Garrett with a smirk on his face.

A hyena was about to pounce on the blind magician but his old teacher saved him by using a vine spell. Merlin said with a smile, "Ah, just like old times."

Cassim and the other Hunters found themselves on a dessert. Cassim warned, "Something's wrong." Then the Hunters heard a hissing voice, "You have no idea." Cassim and the other looked up and saw Scroop falling down in front of them. Scroop said with a twisted smile, "I'm back, Cassim." Cassim pulled out his sword and said seriously, "You will not live." Aladdin pulled out two swords and said seriously, "You must pay for your crimes." Tarzan pulled out his spear and said sternly, "It is the way of the Hunter." Mulan pulled out her fan and dagger, "For who betrays the Hunters, the punishment is death."

Astrid and the other Dragonriders were in the sky but the sky was red and the clouds were black. Fishlegs asked worried, "What is this place?" Snotlout said under his breath, "Something's not right." Ruffnut and Tuffnut said at the same time, "Not good." Astrid saw a shadow and yelled, "Spread out!" The Dragonriders did as they were told and a dragon, that was enormous, roared out of anger. Astrid yelled, "It's Green Death. Everyone don't let it get near you."

Flynn and his gang woke up to find themselves on mountains. Booster asked confused, "How did we get here?" Gurgi said as he went on the red alien's shoulder, "Gurgi think it was dead lord." Stitch nodded in agreement and suddenly growled as he heard an animal falling. Flynn saw the animal fall and it was a three-headed dog. The dog's eyes were red and his fur was jet black. Flynn said with a smirk, "If it isn't Cerberus, the guardian of the lord of the dead."

Hiccup, Toothless, and Jim were going up the stairs and Jim yelled, "We're almost there." The trio halted in their tracks and two people were standing in their way. Eric said with a smile, "We were hoping you would come." Toothless growled as did Jim glaring at the wolf. Vanessa said with an evil smile, "It seems your rescue was all for nothing. Soon Eris will be immortal and neither you nor your friends will stop her."

Jim growled and Hiccup said seriously, "Go." Jim was surprised to hear this and asked, "Are you right in the head or something?" Hiccup chuckled and said with a smirk, "This is a tempory truce and once this is over I will win Astrid over." Jim chuckled and said with a smirk, "Don't you mean my fiancée?" Hiccup blushed furiously and said stubbornly, "You know what I mean." Jim chuckled and jumped over the two evil couple. Vanessa said angrily as she and Eric started to run after Jim, "You can't just…"

Hiccup and Toothless stopped the two in their tracks and said with a smirk, "Let's see how good you are up against a Dragonrider."

Jim finally reached to the top and said with a smile as he transformed into his human form, "Ariel…" But the smile faded away when he saw his angel in some sort of magic circle and Ariel having a bandana over her mouth with chains around her wrists. Ariel muffled as she panicked trying to warn Jim. Jim then felt a stab in the back and Dr. Facilier came out of the shadows with a dagger, covered in blood as Jim fell down in pain.

Facilier said with an evil smile as he looked at the redhead, "Now look what you did, Ariel."

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. Oh I'm such a tease. I just love cliffhangers. The Curse of the Lions videos will be continued and I will tell you when episode 2 is up. Until then my friends**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone here is a new chapter of my favorite couple. Warning: There maybe some blood and violence, for those who are under the age 17 may not want to read this chapter. I take request songs, so please feel free to ask. Enjoy**

Chapter 19

Mushu and the others were trying to escape out of a magical circle that the evil doctor had made. Morph started to cry and chirping sadly. The black cat sensed great sadness in the air and said, "I can feel it. Someone is dying." Mushu asked worried, "Who? Who's dying?" Pascal cooed sadly and the black said sadly, "It's Jim Hawkins." The red dragon's face went into horror and said in fear, "No…"

Flynn transformed into his form and jumped on the three-headed dog. Stitch growled and punched the Cerberus left and right. Gurgi used Stitch's guns and blasted the evil guardian and said seriously, "Gurgi want to end fight. Gurgi worried about others." Booster used his cannon at the Cerberus and said seriously, "I know Gurgi, but, until we beat this mutt we're not getting out of here."

Astrid and the other Dragonriders were having trouble and Green Death was trying to grab a hold of the Dragonrider twins and Astrid said seriously to Fishlegs in her com-link, "Fish give me options." Fishlegs studied the massive dragon and said into his com-link, "Well, it may be tough to beat on the outside…" Astrid asked hopefully, "But?" Fishlegs said seriously, "If we could time it just right…one of us could shoot a fireball inside its mouth."

Astrid thought of the idea and said into her com-link, "Everyone, I need you to distract Green Death while I try to find right time to shoot." Ruffnut and Tuffnut said into their com-link, "Got it." Snotlout chuckled and said into his com-link, "Alright, you're the boss." The Dragonriders headed towards the monstrous dragon as Astrid sighed heavily and said sadly, "This maybe our last stand."

Shifu woke up to find that they were in the training grounds and saw the Furious Five down for the count. Tai Lung chuckled and said with a smirk on his face, "I'm surprised Hades forgot about us." Shifu said sternly, "The lord of the dead is losing his touch." Po came at the snow leopard and Tai Lung was countering his attacks and the panda counters his attacks.

Shifu joined in the fight and Tai lung jumped away from the two kung-fu fighters and asked with an evil smile, "Two to One? Seems unfair." Shifu said angrily, "Trust me it evens the odds." Po and Shifu jumped towards the snow leopard as their fight continued.

Cassim fell into the sand and said seriously as he got up, "I'm surprised we lasted this long." Aladdin said with a smirk as hid dodges Scroop's attacks, "Yeah, not to mention bright eyes giving us a run for our money." Tarzan said seriously as he fought Scroop, "Now, is not the time to joke." Mulan said as she threw her razor sharp fan, "Tarzan is right. The sooner we punish Scroop, the sooner we can help the others."

The fan nearly scraped the monster spider's face and a trickle of blood came down on his cheek. Scroop hissed and said angrily, "You'll pay for that." Aladdin asked jokingly, "Do you want that in scars or bruises?" Scroop hissed angrily and ran towards the Hunters and Cassim said under his breath, "I hope the others are alright."

Sinbad felt pain in his heart as he got on one knee and Sarah rushed towards her husband as she saw the pain her husband was in. Sarah asked worried, "Sinbad, what's wrong?" Sinbad said as he tried to grasp for air, "I don't know. I think Jim's in trouble." The Grand Council was giving all they've got and Proteus yelled as he threw a hyena off his back, "Grand Head Councilor, we need to find a way out of here."

Mickey said seriously, "I'm working on it." Tulio and Miguel fought off those hyenas like there was no tomorrow. Tulio said with a smirk, "I guess this might be it."Miguel chuckled said with a smile, "If this is truly is the end. Might I say you've been a good friend to me."

Hiccup and Toothless were fighting off Eric and Vanessa in their forms. Eric growled and said angrily, "Hold still, fly boy." Hiccup smirked and said as he and his dragon took flight, "Sorry, not gonna happen." Vanessa jumped on the Night Fury and tore the handmade tail fin. The evil vixen jumped off as the Dragonrider and his friend started to fall to their demise.

Hiccup said seriously as he tried not to panic, "Toothless, you know what to do." Toothless nodded his head and flapped his jet black wings to land safely. Hiccup said seriously, "Looks like will have to play to their advantage." Toothless growled and nodded in agreement as they positioned themselves. Eric said with an evil smile, "Now, you're gonna play on our terrain."

Zak and Audrey were worried and Aurora said worried, "I do hope everyone will be saved." Mr. Whitmore said with a smile, "Don't worry. I know that redhead girl has more spitfire then anyone I know."

Eris said with an evil smile, "Well done, doctor. You may go." Facilier made his leave by using his dark magic. Eris appeared at the redhead's side and asked evilly as she pulled off the bandana, "Any last request?" Ariel said in a shaky tone, "Let me be near him until he's…" Ariel could not bear to say the final word and at thought of her lion being gone for the rest of her life, was too much too bear.

Eris said annoyed as the goddess of chaos released the redhead princess from her chains, "Fine, but remember. You belong to me now." Ariel rushed over to Jim and said hurryingly as she spread her wings, "Listen, Jim I'll get you back on your feet."

Jim said painfully as his angel placed her hand on his right cheek, "No…Ariel…if…if you…" Ariel tried to hush her lion and Jim said as he looked into her light blue eyes and being pain, "Do this…you'll be bounded…to her…forever." Ariel whispered honestly with love in her eyes, "And I can't let you die." Jim protested painfully, "But, Ariel…" Ariel shushed her lion and whispered with a sad smile, "It's going to be alright."

Jim saw his blood coming down his lips and thought of an idea. Jim whispered painfully as he brought his angel to his face, "Ariel…wait…" Ariel closed her eyes and Jim bit her lip and kissed his angel with his blood, mixing it with Ariel's blood. Ariel said painfully as she broke the kiss, "Jim, what did you…?" The redhead touches her lips and saw the blood that was on her lips. Ariel's eyes widened and said confused, "Jim…"

Rapunzel saw what Jim had done and smiled. Coraline said with a grin, "Yes." Eris looked at the two princesses and did not understand until the goddess of chaos saw Jim's and Ariel's blood dripping from the redhead's lips. Eris yelled angrily, "NO!" The goddess charged towards the redhead and pinned Ariel on the marble wall. Eris yelled angrily, "HOW DARE YOU?"

Eris said angrily as she threw Ariel at the marble floor, "Everything was going perfectly and then your pathetic lion does this!" Ariel was confused and said, "Eris, I don't understand." Eris said with a scowl as she made herself enormous, "Don't play coy with me. You may think that your lover may save you by turning into a lioness." Eris then appeared in front of the redhead and said angrily with the scowl still on her face, "But your…lion…LOST!"

Ariel then figured it out and said, "Wait a minute…Jim didn't lose." The redhead started to smile and said, "He won. That's why you're angry because you hate to lose." Eris scoffed and knew that the redhead was right. Ariel then made a smirk and asked, "And wasn't a whole deal of a bound for all eternity?"

Eris's eyes widened in fear and the scar on her left shoulder started to spread through her body. Eris yelled frightened as she tried to stop the magic from spreading, No! No! NO! The goddess of chaos was covered in white light and screamed as her body exploded into little shards.

Flynn and his gang were surprised as they saw the Cerberus exploding in white light. Booster asked confused, "What happened?" Before Flynn could answer, his gang and himself were engulfed in white light and disappeared.

Tai Lung screamed out in pain as he exploded in white light and Po asked his master confused, "Master?" Shifu and his students were surrounded by white light and disappeared as well.

Scroop yelled in pain as his body was engulfed by white light and exploded, "No, it can't be!" Cassim said with a smile, "I think we won." The Hunters were engulfed by the same light and disappeared.

Green Death was choking on the white light and the Dragonriders were engulfed in the white light and disappeared to meet up with the others.

Sinbad and the others were engulfed by the white light as the hyenas retreated to the realm of darkness.

Mushu and the other pets were engulfed by the white light as well and disappeared from the magical circle that bonded them.

Eric felt that his mother was gone and yelled as he opened a portal of darkness, "Vanessa, let's go." Vanessa growled and said as she fled, "You'll regret this." Hiccup was confused and asked, "Why would they retreat?" Hiccup put it together and said worried, "Toothless, let's go." Toothless cooed in agreement and he and his rider raced towards the top.

(AN: If anyone has The Tear Heals, play it at 3:30.). Ariel turned around to Jim slowly breathing and ran towards to her fiancé. Rapunzel and Coraline got out of their chains and started to run towards their sister. Ariel could see that Jim's life was slipping and said frightened as she tried to get Jim to look at her, "Jim! Jim, look at me!" Jim tried to keep his eyes open and Ariel said as her voice was breaking out of fear and sadness, "I'm here, Jim. Don't leave me." Jim said weakly as he could barely see his angel and cupped her left cheek, "Ariel…I…love…you."

Ariel said sadly as she holds the tears in her eyes and holding the hand that was on her cheek, "I love you, too." Jim exhaled his last breath as his eyes closed and his hand slipped through his angel's hand and fell onto the floor.

Everyone was in the throne room and Sarah saw her youngest son pale and cold. Sarah only knew that could mean one thing and Sinbad grabbed his wife and pulled Sarah into an embraced as his wife cried in agony and wailed. Kayley covered her eyes and she held on to Cale as she thought of hoping this was just a nightmare. Everyone bowed their heads in and the thought of losing a friend and family member was too much for them too bear.

Ariel thought, 'Maybe if I…' Ariel started sing sadly and with her heart.

_~Heal what has been hurt~_

She thought of the memories of meeting Jim and his family for the first time.

_~Change the Fate's design~_

The redhead thought memory of Jim giving her the sapphire rose.

_~Save what has been lost~_

Ariel then thought of the memory of Jim proposing to her and how happy she was when she said yes.

_~Bring back what once was mine~_

All Ariel ever wanted was to bring back her lion.

_~What once was mine~_

The lights of the sprits appeared as if hearing Ariel's plea. Ariel looked up and said under her breath, "The Spirits…" Kenai, the creator of the Red Rose, came down from the lights and walked towards the redhead as her sisters saw the god and made a way for Kenai. Kenai looked at Ariel and then looked at Jim. The redhead looked at Kenai and pleaded as the tears rolled down on her cheeks, "Please…"

Kenai transformed as he roared and the magic of the Red Rose flowed into Jim's body. The lights of the spirits disappeared and Kenai vanished with the spirits. Ariel looked at Jim and the lion started to cough. Jim barely opened his eyes and asked weakly, "Ariel?" The redhead said with a smile, "Jim…" Everyone looked up to find Jim coming back into the world of the living.

Jim chuckled weakly and said with a smile, "You look very heavenly." Ariel laughed and embraced her lion as Jim embraced his angel. Ariel chuckled and pulled Jim in for a kiss and Jim was surprised at this but the lion returned the kiss.

(AN: Play the King of Priderock Broadway.). Everyone cheered for Jim's return and Clopin appeared in front of the Three Flowers and bowed in front of them. Ariel, Rapunzel, and Coraline turned around to find everyone bowing at them. Ariel looked at the Three Flowers symbols and knew what they must do.

Coraline went to her symbol as well as Rapunzel. Ariel was about to go to her symbol until she saw the Grand Head Councilor bowing before her. Ariel pulled the mouse for a hug and Mickey returned the hug. Mickey pulled from the hug and said with a smile, "It is time." Ariel went towards her sisters and all of the Three Flowers placed their hands on the sister started to glow one by one.

Coraline was engulfed by a blue light, Rapunzel was engulfed by a yellow light, and Ariel was surrounded by a red light. The three sisters spread the three lights and the kingdom of Atlantica was restored slowly. The kingdom was being restored as the crack and dark magic slowly disappeared and everything on Atlantica came back to life. The people of Atalntica rushed towards the kingdom and cheered for the three princesses that have returned.

Ariel saw Jack coming out of the statue and saw her real father coming behind the skeleton. Ariel, Rapunzel, and Coraline saw King Derek, who had a surprised face and started to smile as he run towards his girls. Coraline and Rapunzel ran towards their father and hugged their father as did Derek hugged his two daughters. Derek then looked at Ariel as he broke the hug with his two daughters and saw that she looked so much like Athena.

Ariel didn't know what to do and Derek said with a smile, "I knew you would save our kingdom, my daughter." Ariel smiled and said, "I've couldn't done it without the people I love." Derek looked at his daughters and said as he brought his daughters to the people of Atlantica, "My daughters have returned."

_~Till we find our place~_

Ariel looked at Jim and her lion walked towards the redhead's side.

_~On the path unwinding~_

Rapunzel looked to find Flynn at her side and she pulled her dog for a kiss and Flynn return the kiss happily for being reunited with his love.

_~In the circle~_

Coraline smiled as she saw the black cat climbed on her shoulder and purred.

_~The circle of life~_

Ariel then kissed her lion and Jim return the kiss with love and care.

_~Circle of life~_

(Flynn's POV)

I closed the book and said with a smile, "The end." The children in the library whined said, "Come on." One of the kids asked, "What happened to Jim and Ariel?" One of the little girls asked, "Did they ever get married?"

I chuckled and asked with a smirk, "You kids really want to know?" The kids yelled happily, "Yeah!" I laughed and said with a smile, "Alright, only because you asked." I opened the book and said as I was looking for where I left off, "Now, where was I…?" I finally found where I left off and said, "Ariel said as she broke the kiss…"

Ariel said as she broke the kiss, "I think it's time to go home." King Derek said sadly, "I will miss you." Ariel hugged her father and Rapunzel said sadly as she walked towards Flynn, "I have to go, too." Coraline said with a smile, "I'm staying here." Ariel was curious and asked, "Why?" Coraline said with a smile, "Someone has to stay and take dad's place one day." King Derek smiled and said, "Jack, Clopin if you would…" Jack and Clopin used their light magic and surrounded everyone in white light and everyone was gone.

_**One year later…**_

Tiana was cooking with Remy and Naveen was playing his ukulele in the restaurant as Linguini served food.

Kuzco and Charlotte were traveling around world and send every postcard to their friends where they have been.

Meg and Hercules decided to stay at Agrabah because of Hercules training for the tournament coming up.

Louis and Marina continued to their tour and Marina looked at the photo of her and Louis's graduation class. The brunette smiled as she remembered the memories of Ariel and her friends.

Flynn's gang or Eugene's gang broke up. Gurgi went to work for Tiana and is now a waiter and happily getting his payment in apples. Booster opened his own business and Zak and Audrey were willing to open Booster's Mechanical Shop. Stitch went to go into surfing and give lessons as well.

Hiccup sighed and Astrid said, "You know her wedding is tomorrow." Hiccup smiled and said, "Yeah, I know." Astrid said with honestly as she placed her hand on his shoulder, "You could love another." Hiccup asked sadly, "Then who can I love?" Astrid smiled and kissed Hiccup with love and care. Hiccup broke the kiss and said with a smile, "You know I can get used to this." Astrid laughed and smiled as she said, "Come on, we better go tell the others."

Cassim looked at the sky and looked down to see Tarzan training harder than ever. Mulan and Aladdin were enjoying their walk as they flirt and laughed along the way.

Jim was waiting for Ariel as the redhead packed her things and her father, Triton came into her room. Triton asked with a smile, "Are you ready?" Ariel smiled and nodded her head as she grabbed her suitcase. Ariel then nearly walked out the door and Triton started to sing.

_~If only you could stay~_

_~And never say goodbye~_

_~If only if I could make time stop~_

_~Believe me I would try~_

_~But Fathers have to learn~_

_~That daughters have to grow~_

_~And if you truly love them~_

_~You must let them go~_

Ariel smiled and started to sing as well.

_~And oh, I love you so~_

_~If only you could know_

Triton asked with a smile, "You love him very much don't you?" Ariel smiled and gave her father a hug and Triton said as he returned the hug, "I'll miss you." Ariel couldn't bear to say goodbye to her father and left her home and walked towards her soon-to-be husband. Triton said with a smile, "You belong to his world now."

The next day everyone was at the wedding and Ariel was walking down the aisle. Everyone started to sing what had happened.

_~And now at last~_

_~Love has surpassed~_

_~Each tribulation~_

_~Angel and Lion~_

Triton then handed his daughter to Jim and smiled.

_~Finally can~_

_~Join and be one~_

_~Now they can smile~_

_~Walking the aisle~_

_~Here at their~_

_~Wedding Celebration~_

Jim started to sing.

_~Moving forward~_

Ariel started to sing as well.

_~Standing steady~_

Both of them started to sing in harmony.

_~Starting life~_

_~Completely ready~_

Ariel threw her flowers and Jim pulled her in for a kiss.

_~Now they can be who their meant to be~_

Rapunzel caught the flowers and looked at Eugene. Eugene smiled and brought his girl closer to him.

_~Now they can gaze on a new horizon~_

Jim picked up his new wife bridal style and started to run towards the forest.

_~You between darkness and light~_

Jim transformed into his form and headed towards his truck to leave.

_~Forever and on!~_

Jim was puzzled when Ariel started to run towards her lion.

_~Now they can walk~_

Ariel then started to transform into her lioness form.

_~Now they can run~_

Jim started to smile as Ariel finally transformed into her lioness form.

_~Now they can stay all day in the sun~_

Jim started to sing again.

_~Just you and me~_

Ariel then started to sing in her lioness form.

_~And I will be~_

Ariel and Jim then embraced in their forms and transformed in their human forms. The two newlyweds then kissed with love and care.

_~Part of your world!~_

**I hope to hear some reviews soon. The Curse of the Lions videos will be continued and I will tell you when episode 2 is up. Now vote if you want a 4****th**** curse of the lions or their origins. Until then my friends**


End file.
